


Mao Mao Imagines!

by KonamiKofi



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushing, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Preferences, Purring Mao Mao, Scenarios, cheesy tropes, headcanons, imagine, requests open, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 26,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonamiKofi/pseuds/KonamiKofi
Summary: A whole bunch of imagines for Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart! I will write for all characters, although Adorabat will only be open for platonic or familial imagines.I do headcanons, preferences, scenarios, and fics! I'm open for requests, so feel free to comment something if you would like me to write it! Thank you!
Relationships: Badgerclops/Reader, King Snugglemagne/Reader, Mao Mao/Reader, Ol' Blue/Reader, Ramaraffe/Reader, Reggie/reader, Rufus/Reader, Scoops/Reader, Tanya Keys/Reader
Comments: 59
Kudos: 156





	1. Purred Comfort - Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Mao Mao accidentally purring in front of s/o? (Btw I love your account, your writing is well done and you seem like a nice person. Anyway keep doing what you do)

3:35. The gentle blue glow of the DVR stared back at him, almost mockingly. It was 3:35am, and Mao Mao was unable to sleep. It wasn’t something Mao regularly struggled with; no, he was usually snoring by 9:00pm. Yet, he couldn’t fall asleep. He rolled over once again in an effort to take his mind off of the clock. There was nothing terrible keeping him up: his mind was just restless. Hyperactive, even. A deep growl resounded throughout his chest. He wouldn’t be able to do his job if he couldn’t get some sleep! 

Out of nowhere, he heard a gentle movement behind him. Ordinarily, he would have been on high alert; fortunately, he recognized the sound of your footsteps. You delicately walked behind the couch, leaning over it and placing your hand between his shoulder blades. It hurt to see him so distraught. 

“Can’t sleep?” you questioned. You knew he couldn’t sleep of course, but you asked for formality's sake. You heard an affirmative grunt, soon followed by the gentle whisper of “No, I think I had too much caffeine today.” His honeyed voice engulfed you; the voice you usually felt comforted by evoked a faint feeling of sadness within you. You walked over to his side of the couch, nudging him gently. 

“Roll over,” you said. After gaining a look of confusion from Mao Mao, you elaborated: “If you can’t sleep, at least let me lay with you. Maybe it’ll help.” Humming gently, he pressed himself against the wall of the couch. He avoided your gaze, swallowing gently. Had you flustered him? He didn’t seem uncomfortable, so you proceeded to lay down next to him on the couch. You tenderly put your arms around him, stroking the fur on top of his head. He leaned into your touch, burying his face into the side of your neck. He sighed deeply, seemingly relaxed by your ministrations. All was quiet. With your back to the DVR, you had no way of telling how long you continued your actions. Perhaps, you didn’t need to know. His soft breaths tickled the junction of your neck: his breaths were slow. Not slow enough to be asleep, but enough to know he was relaxed. Seeing how defenseless he allowed himself to be was reassuring. Knowing that he trusted you enough to hold him, to protect him, means more than you could ever describe. 

Then you heard it: it started off faintly, then grew louder. At first, you thought there was an earthquake. Then you realized the feeling of rumbling was localized within Mao Mao: he was purring. With his face buried in your neck, you had no idea if he knew what he was doing. You couldn’t tell if he was aware of just how vulnerable he was letting himself be. Of course, he didn’t need to know. You continued to pet him, enjoying the peace. He pressed himself closer to you, chest still rumbling proudly. 

“I love you,” you whispered. He responded by gently kissing the shoulder where his head rested. That was all you needed. He loved you too. 


	2. I love you too, Mao Mao - Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How about a drabble of Mao Mao saying his first "I Love you" to his s/o?

Mao Mao has never felt so safe in his life. He rested his head in your lap as your hands gently brushed themselves over his fur. A deep rumble erupted from his chest, much to his surprise. How long has it been since he’s let himself be so vulnerable? He couldn’t remember.

The TV echoed faintly in the background, but he couldn’t care less. All of his attention was focused on how lovingly you pet him. He thought of how gentle you’ve always been with him, how supportive you’ve been. He felt his heartbeat pickup, resounding gently throughout his body. You hummed an old song gently, and he once again found himself focused on you. He rolled onto his back, keeping his head in your lap. 

“Hey,” he whispered. The deep timbre of his voice echoed, the bass hitting your heart at the very core. ‘He’s cute when he’s tired,’ you thought. His gentle smile warmed your soul. His slight underbite showed the very tips of his canines. ‘Very cute,’ you corrected internally. 

“Yeah?” you whispered back.

“You know I love you, right?” 

You couldn’t help the smile you gave him. “Yeah, I know. I love you too, Mao Mao.”


	3. Stay Safe - Mao Mao - Imagine

It all happened so fast. You were just relaxing with the trio, watching an episode of Kendo Ken, when suddenly the ground began to shake. A vase fell off the shelf, and you could feel the ground moving beneath your feet. An earthquake, perhaps? Then the alarm went off, and all of your hopes were dashed. This wasn’t an earthquake: it was a monster. And god, it had to have been huge, with how severely the ground was shaking, despite the distance from Town Center. Your eyes twitched around the room, adrenaline suddenly rushing through your veins. You could distantly hear Adorabat flapping her wings, which was suddenly followed by a scream. Was that excitement, or fear? You couldn’t tell. Finding that you could once-again move, you dashed over to the window, joining the young bat. 

You almost wished you hadn’t. Because maybe if you didn’t know what it was, you wouldn’t be so terrified. Maybe you could rest easier at home if you didn’t know what your _family_ would be fighting. You had retained an injury from a previous battle, and you couldn’t fight for at least another two weeks. You couldn’t _help them_. 

The monster was as big as the sky itself, you were sure of it. It’s maw, _it’s horrendous, monstrous maw_ , hung open almost unnaturally wide. Had its jaw been dislocated? The drool that dripped from its mouth was green in color, although it didn’t erode the ground it dripped upon, much to your surprise. The angle of the house allowed you a perfect view of the creature. It’s tail whipped around demolishing anything it came into contact with. The tail looked almost ratlike, but the creature itself looked like anything but. You could see the fountain, the water structure where you had once made so many memories, layed broken on the ground. It sprayed water in every direction, its pipes crushed. Its dark skin, not scales or fur, but _skin,_ reflected a light almost unnatural. Rather than reflect the light of the sun, it _absorbed_ it. It exuded a permeable darkness, shadows consuming all that it touches. 

You could point out features of this monstrosity for hours. Every time you thought you could define it, there was a new aspect that pointed itself out to you. The only thing that brought you out of your daydream was Mao Mao’s gentle touch. 

“Hey, I love you. I’ll be back soon, don’t worry,” he promised. You knew he was capable of handling himself, and he would have Badgerclops to back him up, but you didn’t want to leave him. If something went wrong, if this _horror_ hurt _your_ Mao Mao, you would never forgive yourself. If he _died…_ you couldn’t imagine what you’d do. Eyes tearing up, you held tightly onto his forearm. 

“Mao Mao, please, you can’t leave. This monster, it’s just too much,” you fretted. “There has to be another way!” 

“I need to do this, (Y/N). I love you, and I promise I’ll come back okay. Remember The Impressor? That was nothing. This one will be easy too.” His rich voice comforted you in the same way it always did. His voice soothes your soul, assuaging all the troubles buried within. You gazed into his eyes and found nothing but truth. His green eyes shone, reflecting only truth. You tentatively let go of his arm, only to cup his face. You moved forward and gently pressed your lips to his own. He pressed his own paws to your waist and back, kissing you eagerly. 

“Come back safe,” you said, parting hesitantly. 

“I will,” he whispered. 

“Come on! We need to go!” Adorabat flapped around, and this time, you could clearly see the excitement in her movements. ‘They’ll be okay,’ you thought. 

“We’re going. Come on, Mao.” Badgerclops urged. 

As the trio, _your_ trio left, Mao gave you one final wave goodbye. When you waved back, he gave you a confident, yet gentle smile, before running to the aerobike. House now empty, you turned on the TV in hopes of drowning out the paralyzing fear that wracked through you. 

* * *

Taking off into the air on the aerobike, Mao let out a hearty laugh. 

“Did you see that BC? That was awesome!” Mao beamed. ‘You were worried about him! You loved him! And god, that was like a scene from a _movie._ The hero comforts his lover before embarking out on a dangerous mission,’ he thought. He was so excited, he could barely hear Badgerclops talking to him. 

“Do you think they’ll be okay at home?” Badgerclops wondered aloud. You two were close, and he was worried. As sweet as the scene was, he was worried you would tear yourself apart at home. 

“Oh, they’ll be okay Badgerclops. They’re tough. Trust me, I can read them,” Mao assured. And it was true. He may have been overly excited at how cinematic the scene was, but he could still read you. You would be okay. 

“There it is! Let’s go guys!” bubbled Adorabat. 

‘There it is, indeed.’ Mao thought. This would be one hell of a fight.


	4. Mimic - Tanya Keys Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would Tanya feel if one day she transforms into her s/o, similar in the episode "Tanya Keys", and the reader catches her?

Laughter echoed across the wooden bar, happiness radiating proudly from the two animals at the bar. Tanya fiddled with one of her many leaves, throwing her head back in amusement. She stole a quick glance as you buried your face in your hands. ‘They’re gorgeous when they laugh like that,’ she thought. 

“Okay, okay,” you gasped out, “Do the little reporter one next, the seal! What was his name?” 

“Clark?” she responded.

“Yeah, that one!”

Smiling, Tanya flipped off of her chair once more. When she landed, a little seal had taken the place. 

“Yip yip yip yip yip yip! Yip yip yip!” Tanya’s voice echoed through the bar once more, mimicking the adorable reporter. Your laughter followed soon after, tickled by Tanya’s performance. You curled in on yourself, amusement turning your form to jelly. Tanya moved her paws - now turned flippers - up into the air as she continued her mimicry. She jumped rapidly, continuing the comedic onslaught; however, your laughter was just too contagious. Voice breaking, she started laughing along with you. Completing yet another backflip she assumed her natural form. She stumbled onto her chair, chuckling the entire time. She smiled widely at you as you attempted to compose yourseld; unfortunately, you giggled every time you met her gaze. 

“Okay, do me next!” You smiled excitedly. 

“Oh? Aren’t we moving a bit fast for that? I mean, I’m certainly not complaining,” she teased, smirk gracing her features. You punched her arm gently: “Shut up, you know what I mean!” You purred back. ‘Or perhaps, not right now,’ you thought. 

This time she flipped onto the bar, and god, it was weird seeing yourself up there. Luckily, the bar was mostly empty; additionally, everyone was either passed out or too drunk to care about the person standing on the bar. 

“I’m (Y/N), and I’m the prettiest person in the world! I’m the kindest person Tanya knows, and I’ve got the best girlfriend in the world! I’m dope as hell, and an absolute badass!” Tanya crowed, reveling in flustered expression that littered your face. You giggled, embarrassed at her compliments. You hid your face in your hands again. 

She bent down, peeling your hands away from your face. “Hey,” she smiled. You rolled your eyes. “It’s so weird seeing myself like this,” you said. “I’m serious though,” she began, “you’re the coolest person I’ve ever met sweetheart. You’re awesome, and you don’t even see it. I love you baby,” she cooed. 

You chuckled again: “If you’re gonna compliment me like that, you best switch back! I’m not gonna kiss myself babe.” 

“Gladly,” she smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I kind of diverged from the prompt here: I just got really carried away, haha. I just...im in love with tanya keys aslfnasflnal]


	5. Crush: Mao Mao

**Mao Mao with a Crush!**

\- Mao Mao has a really hard time figuring out what this feeling is.

\- In short, you were like a staple of his life: he does a lot with you! Meditation, Kendo Ken, training, and even most of his adventures! You’re always right there by his side to back him up, and cheer him up when he’s down!

\- Suddenly things changed. Not necessarily in a bad way, but it was… different. He started losing focus whenever you were around. He started falling behind in training, and he couldn’t meditate as long anymore. But the weirdest thing was when you two would sit down and watch TV together; he found himself watching you more often than not

\- Adorabat had been teasing him about having a crush on you for weeks, but it was only once Badgerclops stepped in and talked to Mao Mao about his feelings that he really understood.

\- Then he was back on his A-game. (More like B-game, actually.)

\- He starts doing crazy things to impress you. Nothing life endangering of course, (he hates seeing that sad-scared look you get. He would never let anyone, including himself, hurt you,) but he certainly gets fancier with his tricks. He'll add a little flourish here and there in hopes of impressing you. 

\- He was never given a good example of romance when he was growing up. Shin Mao loved his wife, sure, but he was traditional in his affection. Flowers, chivalry, and showing off were staples of his relationship with his wife. As such, Mao Mao kind of mimics that with you. Expect to get a lot of gifts and favors. Mao Mao will go out of his way to get you something that you want. He's a bit more sensitive like that. 

\- He just about died when you saw his paws. He was so embarrassed because “ _oh god they’re gonna thing I’m weak and fragile I’ve lost my chance_ ” but then you started _holding them_ and ' _wait you thought they were cool???_ ' Then you gave his paws this _gentle_ little squeeze and god, he’ll never forget the light that lit up your eyes. He knows he would never let anyone but you do this. He hoped you couldn’t hear how loudly his heart was beating. When you continued and said that _he_ was cool, not his actions or his skills, but that _he_ was _**cool**_ , he felt like he could do anything. But when he went to say something, all he could do was mew out a little “thank you.”

\- He keeps his gloves off around you now: he secretly hopes you’ll hold his paws again.


	6. Crush: Badgerclops

\- Everyone knows how different Badgerclops is compared to Mao Mao. How he acts around his crush is no different. While he struggles with coping with emotions such as anger, shame, stress, and sadness, he’s actually pretty good with love! He spends a lot of time with you as well. A fair bit of that time is just spent relaxing; no larger goal of accomplishing something, just hanging out and having fun!

\- He realized he had a crush on you while you two were playing a co-op game. You guys had been stuck on the same level for a while, and he was getting really stiff. (He has chronic back problems, so sitting up for a long period of time hurts.) He decided that you two were close enough friends, so he threw his legs up in your lap. And he was _way_ happier than he should of been when you leaned over them, not moving them but instead _keeping them there._

\- He was elated when you two beat that level, for more reasons than one. You went to give him a congratulatory high five & that light in your eyes coupled with that dorky smile on your face was so...cute. He met your hand quickly with his own, although it took him a lot of willpower not to hold it instead.

\- From then on, you two were usually touching in some way. He’s a very touchy-feely badger as-is, & he isn’t going to reel it in now that he knows he has feelings for you.

\- He also started drawing you more. He’d always drawn you of course, but it was usually accompanied by someone else. Group drawings, if you will. But now it was different. He started drawing more profiles of you, memories you two shared, and sometimes even memories he wanted to make. He isn’t obsessive over it, but it’s...cute. He still drew other things, but if you went through his sketchbook, you could see a noticeable change in what he drew.

\- He goes out of his way to hide his sketchbook now.

\- He gets a little bit more flustered around you now. It’s very sweet, and very obvious that he likes you. When you’d compliment him before, it’d usually be met with a casual “thanks man.” Now? He gets all blushy and trips over his words about 1000 times before stammering out a little “thanks, you too.”


	7. Touch: Mao Mao

  * In public, he doesn’t show much. A paw on the small of your back to guide you through crowds is really the most he’ll do. In private he’s a little bit more open, but not by much. He was never really given a healthy example of physical affection while growing up, and it certainly shows. 
  * While you two are alone, he likes to put his head in your lap, or guide your hands with his own when showing you something. That’s as far as he’ll go without your help though. 
  * He certainly won’t reject any of your advances, however. He’s touch-starved, and it’s obvious. Whenever you touch him, he stiffens up; however, he quickly relaxes into your touch. 
  * Don’t even think about moving away afterwards. He loves your touch, and he’ll move you back if you get nervous. He almost clings to you, giving you a gentle look that lets you know that ‘it’s okay.’ He’ll trace little patterns wherever he can reach.
  * He secretly really likes to cuddle. Big spoon or small spoon, he’s happy. When you two first get together, he insists on only ever being the big spoon. He thinks it’s more manly and heroic. But as you get to know him and start tearing down those walls, he lets himself be more...open with you. Deep down, he loves being held. He loves the attention and adoration that being the little spoon provides. He also likes to give you the same feeling! He cares a lot about you, even if he has trouble expressing that. 
  * He totally purrs when you two are cuddling. It’s absolutely adorable, but if you mention it, he’ll get super embarrassed. Just tell him you like how ‘deep and manly’ it is though, and he’ll keep doing it.
  * If someone catches you two though, he leaps away. He isn’t embarrassed to be seen with you of course, he was just raised to believe that showing affection like that was...wrong. Like it should be a private thing. 
  * It’s completely different when he’s jealous though. He goes out of his way to show off, honestly. He’ll wrap his paws around your waist, and rest his head on your shoulder. He won’t get gushy and nuzzle you, (although he secretly wants to), but he’ll certainly let the other person know you two are together. 




	8. Cool: Mao Mao Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: ‘Could you write a drabble about that scene in the Mao Mao crush imagine? It was super cute tbh. Ty!’

All Mao ever wanted was to be loved. He wanted to be appreciated and liked by those around him. Born into a family of heroes, this destiny was unforgettable. However, he was always overshadowed by his family. The people who had placed this weighted destiny upon Mao were the very people who worked to deny its achievement. 

Unsurprisingly, this led to a multitude of problems for Mao. It’s almost as if he expected praise at every corner, yet was surprised when it was actually given. He craved attention, yet found it hard to receive truthfully. Personal compliments were always the hardest for him to accept. Compliments that were for him, his natural qualities, were otherworldly. It’s hard for him to believe that he, his true self, could ever be likeable. Weakness of any form, perceived or real, was shunned and masked from his character. How could anyone like a weak hero? 

Needless to say, he was embarrassed when you saw his paws for the first time. He was fully prepared for you to leave, or laugh at how ‘cute’ his paws were. He was convinced that he had lost his chance with you, that you would never be interested in someone so weak. What he wasn’t expecting was your excitement. Not malicious, or mocking, but true excitement. You moved slowly, grasping his paws gently. A gentle touch that he had never felt before, yet longed for all the same. Your eyes lit up with wonder as you dragged your thumbs across his pads. He couldn’t help but stare at you, committing every feature to his memory. He never wanted to forget the joy he saw as you, _wonderful_ and _beautiful **you**_ , gazed at him, admired _him_. The gentle squeeze you gave to his paws brought him back to reality. Reflexively, his claws were coaxed out as you placed pressure on that pad of muscle, and the breath you gave was near divine in his eyes. 

‘That’s incredible Mao Mao! I can’t believe you haven’t shown me your paws before, they’re so cool!’

Cool…you thought they were cool. No, you thought _he_ was cool. Could you hear his heartbeat? He thanked every god he could think of that his fur was so dark, lest you see the raging blush that practically covered every inch of him. 

Maybe he would keep his gloves off more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope this was okay anon! I’m not used to writing drabbles, but I really liked writing this!!


	9. Dates: Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would Mao Mao be like on a date?

  * It honestly depends on how long you two have been together. If it’s only been a few months, he’s super chivalrous. Fancy dinner dates are his go-to in the beginning. That was the example his father, (along with sappy romcoms), provided for Mao. He really wants to impress you! He’ll find his best suit, bring flowers, the whole shebang. He probably picked up some ideas from King Snugglemagne if we’re being completely honest. He loves the attention you give him when he’s all dressed up like this. 



  * Once he gets more comfortable though, he’s totally the type of person to seek out thrilling stuff for you two to do together. Can you fight? He’ll teach you! He’ll use any excuse to guide your hands, or adjust your positioning. He says it’s for teaching purposes, but it’s totally because he just wants to hold you. 



  * If you feel comfortable enough, he’d love to go out and fight something with you! Working as a team is something Mao Mao really enjoys. It’s like a reminder of how well you two fit together. Plus it means he gets to show off a little.



  * If you don’t wanna do anything exercise related, he’s okay with that too! At this point in your relationship, he’s let his guard down enough to be okay with just…relaxing with you. TV time is a beloved favourite. He’ll shoo Badgerclops and Adorabat out of the living room for the night so you two can be gushy and watch b-list movies together. He’ll never admit that his movie taste is horrible. (It is.) (And Badgerclops & Adorabat are totally trying to sneak a peak of you two being cute together.)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr!


	10. Crush: Tanya Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How about Tanya with a crush? :Oc

**Request:** How about Tanya with a crush? :Oc

  * You work pretty closely with her. You two met as bounty hunters. You saved her life once, and now she’s hellbent on returning the favor. She doesn’t like being indebted to anyone, and even though you’ve said _a thousand times_ that she doesn’t need to repay you...she doesn’t care. Now you two work together as bounty hunters! 



  * You two were working a case in a rural town, and you two had finally confronted the criminal. The man was planning on attacking a family of rabbits when you two barged in. You both chased him up onto the roof, but he was faster. He leaped onto an aerobike as it was taking off. There was no way Tanya was going to catch up to him in time, and you didn’t know when your next chance at catching him would be. So what did you do? You _lept onto the bike too._ It was reckless, but you wanted to catch the man here and now. You put the lives of civilians over your own. 



  * Balancing yourself on the bars, you kicked his hands off the throttle, suspending you two in the air. Tanya took this chance and hopped across the exhaust and onto the seat, effectively trapping the criminal between you two. 



  * That’s when Tanya realized that she’s into you. Risking your life for the public, and being _badass_ while doing it? That’s prime S/O material right there. 



  * She’s a natural flirt, let’s be real here. She was already flirty with you before, but that totally increases. Her favourite time to flirt with you is during fights. She clocks a dude, but then comments on how pretty you look today. Oh? Did you just roundhouse a monster? Cue the flirty comments about how toned your legs are, and how else you could use them. 



  * She gets a little bit flustered when you flirt back though. Before, she would take it in stride and flirt back. Now, you can see the slightest blush glistening beneath her fur. She still flirts back, mind you, but she takes it a little more...personally. 



  * Will absolutely take any excuse to touch you. She likes to correct your form, or practice new stunts with you. You could be holding something perfectly, and she’ll still wrap herself around you, **_just to make sure._**



  * She likes to use her leaves to mess with you. Her favourite thing to do is make all of them swirl around you and watch as your eyes light up. You know she’s the one doing it. She always says she’s not, and that ‘nature just likes you,’ but you know better. You think it’s cute. 



  * Did you know that she can cook? She makes a mean teppanyaki, and she loves to cook for you. Whenever you two find a hotel to stay at while bounty hunting, expect to have a celebratory meal when the job is done. She doesn’t work well with other people in the kitchen, so she’ll totally kick you out while she cooks. Stick around though, and she’ll let you taste-test everything. (Keep complimenting her, she loves your praise.)



  * She’s a great flirt, but she isn’t very good at voicing her feelings. She’ll be sweet to you all day, but you’re probably going to have to be the one to make it official. The vulnerability that comes with saying that sort of thing is...scary to her. She’s super suave on the outside, but she’s afraid of being rejected. Deep down, she really likes you. You’re one of the best people she’s ever met, and she doesn’t want to lose you. 



  * Confess to her, and you’ll see arguably the most beautiful sight in the world. She’ll get this dreamy, far off look in her eyes, with a smile that slowly graces her features. She has these cute little canines, and that dopey little smile she makes puts them on full display. Her voice gets soft, and her eyes look like little glass beads. The soft ‘really?’ she utters is so unlike her normal, confident self, but it’s something you’ll never want to forget. When you tell her that yes, you really are in love with her, the laugh she gives is damn near angelic. You’d honestly think she’s an angel had it not been for all the laws she's broken



  * She’s not sure where to go from here. But she’s so happy that you feel the same. That feeling is worth the entire world to her. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N I got kinda carried away with this one, haha. Tanya is!! my favourite!! im love my wife.]


	11. Maintenance: Badgerclops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: This is really cute! If you're up for requests still, what about an arm maintenance scene with a crushing Badgerclops?

Everyone knew Badgerclops was lazy. You couldn’t count the amount of times he sat out of a fight because he didn’t want to exercise. But few people know how intelligent he is. He doesn’t always have much motivation to act on his ideas, but the fact that he’s a genius is undeniable. He built his cybernetics on his own! 

Unfortunately, he still hasn’t found an efficient way to clean and repair said cybernetics. This duty usually falls upon you or Mao Mao, since Badgerclops can’t quite reach certain areas of his tech. This wouldn’t be so bad if not for all of the gunk and fur that gets clogged in the intricately designed gears; however, it gives you a good excuse to hang out with the badger. It gives you a wonderful excuse to ask questions about its design, and he’ll talk for hours on end about it. It’s a side that you don’t always get to see. He gets so passionate! 

‘So how does the grappling hook work?’ You inquired, pulling out a clump of brown fur. 

‘Okay, so it’s actually kind of complicated. This was the hardest part to design honestly. The vertical movement is simple, but it gets more complicated when we’re moving at an angle. Ordinarily, gravity would cause us to drop the angle, which would pull us straight up. But adding in a counterbalance internally…’ Badgerclops rambled on. To be completely honest, a fair bit of what he was saying went over your head. But you never stopped him. You love that light that fills his eyes when he talks about something he’s proud of. You love the way he twitches his whiskers when he explained a particularly complex subject. You love him. 

That’s why you still help clean his arm. Despite all of the dirt and grime, the sore hands and wrists, it’s all worth it to see him happy. 

* * *

And that’s why he lets you help him. Normally, he would be embarrassed about you helping him like this. His arm gets dirty, and he knows that. Under any other circumstances, he would be humiliated. 

But he loves how interested you are in it. In  _ him.  _ Your eyes widening ever so slightly in fascination, and that whisper of a smile that graces your face as he talks, ‘it’s worth the embarrassment,’ he thinks. He pops another dorito in his mouth before continuing on. 

“I almost never use the grappling hook without some sort of momentum. This also plays a part in how it works. The counterweight reduces the speed at which gravity verticalizes us, but ultimately the forward momentum is most important,” he spoke. He took care to avoid looking at your eyes: he’d probably lose his train of thought if he saw how interested you were. Then he heard a sound he wasn’t expecting: your laughter.

“What?” he asked back. 

“Nothing, you’re just...you’re cute when you get passionate!” You blurted out. 

He let out a laugh of his own before covering his face with his free paw. He smiled at you, canines poking out ever so slightly. Has he always had an underbite? You don’t remember, but you hoped you would commit this scene to memory forever. An embarrassed, blushing, and smiling Badgerclops was a scene you never wanted to forget. 

And all he could do was laugh. He’s adorable when he’s speechless. You could get used to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really loved this prompt! I hope the POV from both of y'all wasn't too confusing!


	12. Kisses: Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: o(*￣▽￣*)o............. mao mao kissing imagines? (〃￣︶￣)人

  * He loves kissing you. He thinks it's the most sincere display of affection. 



  * He loves to cup your face when you two kiss. He thinks its very romantic, and he loves the way you sigh when he holds you like that. Sometimes he’ll trail one paw down your sides and hold your waist, but he always has at least one paw on your cheek. 



  * He totally has a rough, cat tongue. It kind of tickles when he brushes his tongue across your lips, and he knows that. (If you catch him in a silly mood, and you two are alone, he’ll jokingly lick you. It’s very silly, and it becomes an inside joke for you two.) 



  * He also likes to kiss your hand. He thinks it’s very gentlemanly and heroic. He did it once while you were in the early stages of your relationship, and it stuck. He was wearing a beautiful, burgundy suit, and he was walking you back to your home. He bowed ever so slightly and kissed the back of your hand. The blush and smile you gave him was what made him keep doing it. 



  * Neck and shoulder kisses when he’s sleepy. If you’re pouring a cup of coffee or making breakfast, he’ll come up behind you and place his arms around your waist. He’ll give a single chaste kiss to wherever his head happens to land that morning. 



  * (One time he was waking up from a long nap and did that to _Badgerclops._ Mao Mao was mortified. You’ve never laughed harder.) 




	13. First Kiss: Mao Mao Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How about a drabble of Mao Mao kissing his s/o first?

“Tonight was fun!” you chirped, swinging your hands with Mao Mao. You two were walking back to your house after a long date night. He had taken you out dancing, and  _ god,  _ he looked incredible. He wore a pristine white suit with a burgundy tie, and to be completely honest, he outdressed everyone there. He surprised you too; he was an excellent dancer! You’ve never enjoyed dancing in front of people, but he certainly changed your mind about it. The way he held you flush to him, moving together as one, was a heavenly experience. His body heat enveloped you like a warm blanket, with his fur tickling you ever so slightly truly solidified your infatuation with him. You never wanted to leave his side: both physically and emotionally. 

He chuckled at your childishness, his deep baritone voice echoing through the streets of Pure Heart Valley. He walked a little bit slower, not wanting the night to end just yet. He continued to swing his arms with yours, enjoying the joy encompassed such a simple action. Unfortunately, the night had to come to an end. As you reached your doorstep, you felt a sudden wave of sadness. You would see him tomorrow, of course, but you didn’t want the magic of the night to fade just yet. You turned around, letting your intertwined hands fall, but not separate. He smiled gently at you before looking down at your hands. You took a light breath, preparing to say goodnight, when he moved forward: he separated your hands and placed both of his own on your face. And then your lips met. 

For a moment, you were surprised. But you quickly moved into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. As you did so, you could feel a gentle sigh come from Mao. Relieved, perhaps? 

You’ve never felt more safe than now. The love and adoration stored in that gentle kiss held all of the feelings he had always been too scared to say. You only hoped that your reciprocation told the same story. 


	14. Shy S/O: Tanya Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do Tanya Keys with a shy s/o?

  * She understands your shyness. Part of her thinks it’s really cute, but the other part of her understands how you can struggle with it. 



  * Whenever you need to ask someone for something, she’ll offer to do it if she sees you freaking out too much. She’s very sensitive to your needs.



  * She never talks over you though! She knows you take a long time to get used to new people, and talking in that first stage of meeting can be really scary! She doesn’t struggle with that herself, but she understands in her own way. If you’re in a multi-person conversation, she keeps an ear out for you. She wants to make sure that when you _do_ speak, that your words are heard. She really values your voice, and she wants other people to be able to hear you too! You don’t speak up a lot around new people, but that just makes the words you _do_ say more valuable!



  * She’ll probably talk to you about what you’re comfortable with in public too. What kind of PDA are you comfortable with? Is the arm around the waist too embarrassing? Is it okay if she boasts about you when it’s relevant? She loves you a lot, and she wants to make sure you aren’t uncomfortable. 



  * She also wants to work on your shyness a little bit. She doesn’t want to change you of course, but she wants to make sure it isn’t damaging to your life. Sometimes after a successful mission, when she’s shopping for food, she’ll take you with her. She’ll hold your hand and have _you_ ask where something is. It’s small, but she thinks it’s a good way to get you to speak up for things that you need. 



  * She’s also okay with moving slowly in your relationship, if you need it. She’s really attentive to that sort of thing, and she wants you to be happy and comfortable with her! She’ll never pressure you to do anything you aren’t ready for, even if it’s something mundane like a hug. 



  * When you _do_ get comfortable with that though, prepare to be constantly embarrassed (in private.) She loves being gushy and sappy with you, and if she can’t do it in public, she’s gonna do it in private! She once stole a bouquet of daisies and honeysuckle for you. She spent ages looking up the meanings of them, and wrote them down on a card that she attached to the bouquet. She took a lot of pride in that one.



  * She also loves flirting with you in private. She knows you aren't always the kindest to yourself, so she makes sure to compliment you. Her compliments are specifically tailored to you as well. They aren't generic compliments such as 'your eyes are pretty.' They're specific. Personal. You know she's truly complimenting _you._



  * Overall, she’s a really good girlfriend with a shy S/O! She’s attentive, understanding, and caring! She thinks its cute in some areas of life, but she doesn’t infantilize you. 




	15. Nicknames: Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Any nicknames/pet names Mao Mao would use for his s/o?

  * He likes to use simple ones such as ‘sweetheart,’ or ‘hun’ when he’s in public. The deep baritone of his voice compliments them very well. Or he’ll just shorten your name.



  * In private he’s a little bit more extravagant and romantic. His go-to’s are ‘my love,’ ‘my dearest,’ and various inside joke names. He purposely gauges your reactions to his pet names to see what you react best to. If you get flustered, he’ll likely keep that one for future use.




	16. Jealous S/O: Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would Mao Mao feel about his s/o being jealous?

  * Honestly? He has mixed feelings about it.



  * On one hand, it’s comforting that you care so much about him! He’s glad that you care, and think he’s worth getting jealous for. It boosts his ego a little bit. 



  * On the other hand, he never wants to make you feel unloved, or like you aren’t good enough for him. He grew up being jealous of his sisters for years, and it messed him up. It made him feel like he wasn't enough for his dad, and that he would _never_ feel like he was worthy. He never wants you to question his love for you. You deserve all of the love in the world, and he never wants you to feel otherwise.



  * He probably wouldn’t bring it up on his own. But he’d shower you with extra affection after he notices your jealousy. You’ll never have to question his love for you. If you want to talk about it with him though, he won’t avoid the conversation. 



  * If you’re the type to intervene when someone else is flirting with him, he’d be okay with that. He isn’t great at noticing when people are flirting with him: he usually thinks that they’re just fans. The sweetiepies dote on him all the time, touching his muscles and praising him: he just thinks that’s a normal way to show appreciation for a hero. He thinks this person is the same way. He’d be confused at your intervention at first; however, he’d appreciate how much you care. You make him feel like a hero than the entire town combined! He feels honored that you love him so much. 




	17. Crush: Scoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Odd one, but crush: with Scoops? She's my fav sweetiepie

  * She’s really cute when she has a crush. She’s super emotional as is, but she gets very easily flustered around people she likes. 



  * She lets you beta-read the papers. Whenever you compliment her writing, you can see her shuffling her hooves. She’ll shift her weight back and forth, and occasionally lift a leg behind her. It’s really obvious that she likes you. She’s just so excited that you like her writing! 



  * She thinks writing is the purest form of self-expression. If you like her writing, you like her soul! So that means you like her, right? 



  * She totally gives you papers for free. On release day, she’ll always give you the first paper of the morning. If you’re not up and about, she’ll drive by your house and put it in your mailbox. 



  * She loves that feeling of pining: Truly a romantic at heart. She loves to make you little gifts and write poems on the cards she attaches! She’ll rarely give them to you in-person though. She just gets too flustered. 



  * Definitely tries to put you in the newspaper. She loves taking photos of you! Nothing happens in Pure Heart Valley anyways, so it’s not like she’s doing anything counterproductive. 



  * When she does work up the courage to confess to you, she goes all out. She’ll buy a whole bunch of yellow chrysanthemums from Farmer Bun, and writes a little poem. She’ll read it outloud to you too! She decorates the card with little stickers that symbolize you two. (She chooses little paper stacks for herself.) She spends hours trying to perfect everything. (When you get the flowers, you can see some of them have little teeth marks in them. She almost ate the flowers on the way over since she was so nervous! She’s still a donkey at the end of the day.) 




	18. Assistant S/O: Ol'Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Assistant S/O with Ol'Blue?

  * He appreciates your help. He gets stressed easily, and he’s the only therapist in Pure Heart Valley. The fact that you’re willing to help him out at work is comforting. 
  * He also likes that he gets to spend more time with you! He can’t violate patient confidentiality, of course, but he likes to sit next to you as he fills out the necessary reports. He still does everything by hand; meaning, he gets to spend more time with you. You’ll often find him leaning gently against you as he fills out more troubling reports. He tries not to take on his patient’s problems, but it gets to him sometimes. 
  * He enjoys sharing the space with you in-between sessions. He’ll sip on his tea while you two work. It’s calming for both of you. 
  * A large part of your job consists of filing papers, making appointments for patients, and making check-in phone calls. The appointments are the hardest, especially when the person is coming straight out of therapy. People get emotional after therapy, and you know you can’t be mad at them. It doesn’t hurt any less. Blue knows this too, and he makes sure you’re okay afterwards. 
  * You have another assistant job at a different site for extra income. You work with Blue three days out of the week, and the other four at a different location. He misses your presence on those off-days. Sometimes he’ll turn to ask you a question about his next appointment, and get a little sad when you aren’t there. He loves having you at work.
  * When you come back to his office, you’ll see little sticky notes he’s left for you. Some of them are just reminders about things that need to get done, and some of them are sweet little encouragements. He likes to doodle, and he’s actually pretty good at it! Notes that you get will usually have a little doodle with it. It’s not uncommon for you to see little stickies full of ‘I love you’s’ and ‘you’re doing a great job’ on your computer. 
  * Likes to chat with you about your other work sites when you get home. You’ll tell him some story, (usually involving Pinky doing something weird,) and he’ll just laugh softly while you vent. He’ll throw in his input here and there, but for the most part, he just listens. He doesn’t know how you do it, honestly. At least with being a therapist, he can tell his patients when they’re being irrational! He strongly believes that assistants and receptionists are the backbone of any office. 
  * Blue probably has the most relaxing, loving environment you could work in. You miss him just as much as he misses you when you’re at a different office. You don’t feel like you’re working when you’re with him. Other sites have you do so much more, and they’re so much more stressful. But when you’re working with someone you love, it hardly feels like work at all. 




	19. Touch Starved S/O: Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: *Touch starved s/o with Mao Mao?* 🙏 Or simply just shy Mao Mao? Just ideas, be creative 👍

  * He's touch-starved too! 
  * He’s super hesitant to initiate touch at first. He’s scared of being rejected, in a way. He didn’t grow up with the love and touch that he should have gotten, so he isn’t sure how to start. Part of him doesn’t understand that yes, it is okay to want to be held. He doesn’t know it, but he craves it. 
  * He starts off by initiating in a way that can be interpreted as non-romantic. Like placing his paw on the small of your back to guide you through crowds, for instance. 
  * Then he sees how happy you get, how you lean into his touch, and god his ego soars. He gets more confident after that. 
  * If you’re the type to initiate touch, he’s all the more happy. It doesn’t matter how excessive it can be, he loves it. You wanna lay your head in his lap? Go for it. He’ll gladly card his fingers through your hair while you watch TV. (It’s very relaxing. He’s never done this before, but god, he’s good at it.) You wanna cling to him like a koala in the morning? Go ahead, he’s strong enough to carry you for days. Just wanna lock pinkies with him? Do it, he thinks it’s cute as hell. 
  * Please be clingy, he adores it. He will gladly hold you and dote on you. Not only does it make you happy, but it makes him feel loved and needed. He will literally never push you away.
  * Loves to wrap his arms around your waist and sway with you. He’ll certainly get startled if someone catches him being this tender, but he won’t leap away. He’ll stay like that as long as you let him, honestly.
  * If touch scares you? He totally understands. He wasn’t given a great example growing up, so he gets your hesitance. He’ll move slowly, if that’s what you need. He’ll never push you past your limits. 
  * Overall, he’s an incredible boyfriend to have if you’re touch-starved. He never gets upset if you’re clingy and is always more than happy to indulge you. He’s just as touch-starved as you are, and will take whatever you give him. 




	20. Shy! Mao Mao - Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Touch starved s/o with Mao Mao? 🙏 Or simply just *shy Mao Mao?* Just ideas, be creative 👍

Mao Mao had always thought that you were beautiful. You were just his type, physically speaking. He had never been granted the pleasure of having a true conversation with you, but he had always noticed you in the square. You weren’t like the other Sweetiepies. Hell, he doubted you were even born in Pure Heart Valley. Of course, he had no way of telling, considering he’s never worked up the courage to talk to you. 

Mao Mao Mao, slayer of monsters and fighter of crime, was... shy. In a way, he was even intimidated. Whenever he heard you speak to someone, he focused his ears on every word you spoke. His little ears flickering towards you, hanging onto every syllable. Your voice was like warm honey: sweet and addictive. Your voice commands his entire world, beckoning him to fall deeper into your abyss that is your words. Every time you speak, he hopes to hear his name travel across your lips. To grant him the simple pleasure of your attention. Yet, he could never talk to you. He would choke up at every corner, far too nervous to introduce himself. He would become all too aware of the blood pounding through his veins, of how quickly he was breathing, of how _gorgeous_ you were. He could always feel the sweat coagulating on the pads of his paws, and his eyes would trail across your face. With every feature he memorizes, the shyer he gets. He knows that staring at you like this isn’t helping, _god does he know that_ , but he can’t help but admire you. He can’t help but commit your features to his everlasting memory.

If he spoke to you, would he be enough? Could he impress you? Could anyone impress someone as incredible as you? He hoped he would be enough. He hoped you would adore him just as much as he adores you. 

He’ll talk to you eventually. He knows he can’t let you pass through his life without trying to woo you. But for now, he’s content with the passing glances in the square. 


	21. Jealous! Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I see your Jealous S/O for Mao Mao and raise you: what about Mao Mao getting jealous? >:3c 

  * He gets jealous _really_ easily. Especially in the beginning of your guys’ relationship. Someone will pay forward your coffee, and he’ll think they’re trying to flirt with you. 
  * You can really see the cat in him when he gets jealous. It doesn’t matter where he is, he’ll start showing off. Someone make you laugh in your guys’ favourite coffee shop?
  * “(Y/N) look at this paper castle I built. I built it out of coffee sticks and cup holders, isn’t it impressive?” 
  * (It’s a really cool paper castle.)
  * If stuff like that doesn’t work, he’ll start holding you. There’s no question that you two are dating at that point. He’ll wrap his arms around your waist and lay his head on your shoulder. 
  * He’ll only rest once your attention is back on him, honestly. 
  * (He’s really afraid that you’ll ‘realize’ he isn’t good enough for you. He’s very insecure, and wants you to perceive him in the best possible light. Please reassure him that he’s the perfect one for you and that you love him.)
  * He’ll never admit that he’s jealous though. 
  * One time Boss Hostritch started ‘flirting’ with you during a fight. Mao Mao abandoned his own fight with Orangusnake to _hiss_ at Hostritch. 
  * You two ended up switching enemies so he could fight Hostritch. Poor ostrich didn’t know what hit him.
  * He’s just very insecure. He’s been overlooked his whole life, and now that he knows what being loved is like, he doesn’t want to lose you. As you two progress in your relationship, he becomes a little less worried. He learns that you genuinely love him for who he is, and that you’re not going to leave him for the first person who walks through the door. 
  * He still holds a grudge against Boss Hostritch, however. If he looks at you for too long during a fight, you can hear a little growl come from Mao Mao. You’d be lying if you said it wasn’t attractive. Hostritch would be lying if he said he wasn’t terrified. 




	22. Jealous! Tanya Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: It'd be fun to see a jealous Tanya too 🤭

  * _Oh no_
  * Tanya doesn’t get jealous easily. Fortunately, she knows that you can handle yourself, and she’s very secure in your relationship. Unfortunately, that means this other person is stepping over a lot of boundaries. She can see when you’re getting uncomfortable, and at this point the other person is becoming a danger to your safety. She isn’t gonna let that slide. 
  * She’ll throw her arm around your shoulders, and reintroduce herself as _**your girlfriend**_. It doesn’t matter if she’s already introduced herself, she’s just making it clear that you’re taken. 
  * That’s pretty much the only warning this person is going to get. If they don’t dial it back after that, all civility is going out the window. 
  * If the person is a legitimate danger, Tanya isn’t afraid to _“accidentally”_ spill her hot tea on them, or just outright beat them up. You two have met plenty of no-good people in bounty-hunting, and you guys aren’t afraid to enforce your boundaries. 
  * If they’re just a little daft, or if she’s in a good mood, she likes to mess with the other person. She starts making up crazy stories, and you know her well enough to get what she’s doing and play along. By the end of the night, the other person thinks you two are serial killers that sacrifice people to the dual crescent moons. You have 83 children who are actually mushrooms inhabiting mortal bodies, and you two have a ritual where you run on all fours through the forest every third Moonsday. You invited them to join you, but _“unfortunately,”_ they declined. You guys couldn’t stop laughing about it on the way back to your hotel. 
  * (It became an inside joke for you two, and on your 1 year anniversary she bought ( _read: stole_ ) matching mushroom necklaces.)
  * Honestly, she isn’t really the jealous type! She only steps in if the other person is a legitimate danger to you, or if you’re uncomfortable. Your safety and comfort is her number one priority. 
  * She respects your autonomy, and she isn’t paranoid about you leaving. She cares, of course she does, but she’s secure in her feelings.




	23. Sick S/O: Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would Mao Mao feel/do with a sick S/o?

  * Not really sure what to do honestly? Noone ever took care of him when he was sick, so he doesn’t have a very good course of action. 
  * Can’t tell if you have a common cold or the Black Plague. If you have a fever, he’s probably going to freak out a little bit. 
  * He’s just going to order Badgerclops around a lot. He doesn’t know what to do, but Badgerclops does! 
  * Expect a lot of soup. BC grew up believing that chicken noodle soup fixes everything, and he’s used his mother’s recipe for years as a ‘cure all method.’ It’s really good. 
  * Mao Mao will keep a fair distance on you, be warned. He remembers what it’s like to be sick, and he can’t afford to take a day off. (Neither can you, but that’s besides the point.) 
  * He’s willing to fetch you whatever you need though! Tissues? They’re on your nightstand with a trash bin right next to it. TV remote? Already done. Sun hurting your eyes? He’d destroy it if he could. (For now though, he’ll just dim the blinds for you.) 
  * Low-key guards your door. When you’re down like this, you’re less able to protect yourself. He takes it upon himself to guard you. He’s very protective. 




	24. Sick Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would Mao Mao feel if his s/o finds out that he's sick?

  * He’s embarrassed. 
  * He doesn’t want you to think he’s weak! While he learned that being sick is nothing to be ashamed about, he’s still a little embarrassed. Old habits die hard.
  * He tries to hide it for a long time, he really does. It doesn’t get as severe as it did in that one episode, but still. 
  * When you do find out, he isn’t going to let you coddle him. He loves the attention, sure, but he hates that it’s happening because he’s sick. 
  * Honestly, just make him some food and watch TV with him. Anything more will be overkill for him, and he’ll get freaked out. He just wants to feel strong. 




	25. Tailless - Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would Mao Mao feel if his s/o finds out that he doesn't have a tail?

  * **You know, part of him is kind of proud. Losing his tail was really painful and traumatic, but he used that experience to grow as a hero!**



  * You saw how proud he was when he showed his tail, or lack thereof, to Ol’Blue in an effort to impress him. While he may not be showing off to you, but he certainly isn’t ashamed of it. 
  * When you tell him that he was very strong to have gone through that, he _beams._
  * You think it’s really cool that he’s learned how to balance, even without his tail. He brushes it off saying stuff like ‘it was no big deal for a hero as great as me!” and “It’s a hero’s duty to devote themselves to the public, and an injury like that would never hold me back!” 
  * He initially mourned the loss. It was actually really, really hard to adjust to living without a tail. And tearing what remained from out under the boulder, its a pain that he’ll never forget. Sometimes, he can feel the phantom tail still twitching. 
  * Of course, it doesn’t bother him all too much anymore. He truly is proud of how far he’s come, and he couldn’t imagine living any other way! And he’s glad that you think he’s strong for surviving. 




	26. Good Morning, Good Night - Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would Mao Mao wake up/go to bed with his s/o? (for instance, saying good night or good morning)

I did some for both living together & living separate! I hope that’s okay! 

  
  


**Living Separate:**

  * He’ll send you a good morning text the moment he wakes up. Every day you get a text from Mao Mao at 5:00 sharp, followed by a ‘good morning’ selfie at 8:00. He sends the photo later since it means he’s been able to wake up and look more presentable. The message of the first text is different every day: he wants you to know that he really does _think_ of you every morning, and that you aren’t just a routine to him. 
  * Messages include things like “Rise and Shine, sunshine!” “Good morning my dearest” “The sky is almost as pretty as you this morning.” 
  * He likes to flirt a little with his good morning messages. He’s more composed when he writes, and it means he’s the first thing you’re thinking about. It makes him happy knowing that he’s the reason you smile first thing in the morning. 
  * You two have a nightly show that you watch together. You connect over Discord and watch by screensharing. You’ll watch your show together at 18:00/6:00pm, and the show lasts about an hour. He’s adamant on watching it this early: he’s a firm believer in the ‘don’t use electronics 30 mins or less before bed’ rule. He’ll text you a goodnight & “I love you” at 21:00/9:00pm on the dot. 



  
  


**Living Together:**

  * He always wakes up before you, but that’s okay. He always leaves you a little sticky note with a ‘good morning’ message. Even living together, he wants to be the first thing you think about. He takes his shower at 5:30, and meditates on the patio at 6:30 for about 45 minutes before making breakfast. 
  * (Badgerclops makes a second breakfast at about 9:00. Nobody complains about the extra food.)
  * When you do manage to wake up before him, however, it’s heavenly. You can hear deep, gentle purrs that resonate as a deep vibration throughout your chest. You can feel his breaths, deep and rhythmic. He snores sometimes, but it’s endearing, in a way. 
  * He can tell when you’re awake. He always can. 
  * When he awakens, he’ll press a gentle kiss to your neck, before uttering a ‘good morning.’ 
  * He totally stumbles around for the first 30 minutes of waking up. Ever wonder why he wakes up at 5:00, but doesn’t meditate until 6:30? It’s because he’s so tired that he’s sure he’ll fall asleep during meditation if he doesn’t take the time to wake up properly. He showers in the morning to help wake himself up. 
  * You can’t convince him to sleep in with you. Sorry, but his routine is very important to him! Sometimes he’ll lay down with you for an extra ten or twenty minutes though. He makes you promise to wake him up if he falls asleep. 
  * If you ask, he’ll shower with you. Be prepared to have a very sleepy cat rest his muzzle on your shoulder for about 30 straight minutes while standing in the hot shower. He takes very, very hot showers, so be prepared. 
  * It’s nice showering with him. He’s still in that sleepy mood, and his voice is _somehow_ even deeper than usual. 
  * You guys still watch your show at night. On Klirnsday, Thornsday, and Sunsday, you and Mao get the TV at night. For the remaining four days, you two snuggle up in bed and watch together on your laptop. 
  * When your show is over, he likes to read. You two usually stay snuggled up in bed, and he’ll put his head on your lap while he reads. It’s very sweet, and it’s one of his favourite forms of intimacy. 
  * He brushes his teeth and combs his fur at 20:00/8:00pm. He thinks brushing his fur at night will make it look prettier in the morning. (He’s right.) 
  * If you fall asleep with him, its a roll of the dice on who’s the big spoon that night. At this point, he’s comfortable enough with you to let his guard down like that. Your choice! 




	27. Argument: Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: What would happen if Mao Mao and his s/o got into an argument/fight? Any apologies? Hcs and/or drabble

  * He really tries not to argue with you. But when he does, it’s usually about one another's' safety, morals, or his behavior. 
  * He feels really, really guilty afterwards. He can’t stand seeing you upset, and knowing that he’s the one who caused you such pain? It tears him up. 
  * He apologizes shortly afterwards, or even in the moment. He knows when he’s messed up, and he realizes it quickly. 
  * He understands if you need time away from him. He’ll use that time productively and go out and buy you something like a necklace, flowers, or a teddy bear. Or perhaps all three, if you’re crying. 
  * He stumbles over his apology, but he genuinely means it. 
  * You two almost never argue, and it **never** gets to the point of fighting. You’re his number one priority, right next to Pure Heart Valley. He’d break the law for Badgerclops, and he’d do the same for you. He’d do anything to keep you happy. It takes practice for him to reel in some bad habits, but he’ll do it all for you. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Sorry if this wasn’t very good! I have a lot of difficulty writing angsty stuff, and tbh I avoid arguments at all costs. Even disagreements rip me up inside, haha. I hope this was okay!]


	28. S/O's Birthday - Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would Mao Mao celebrate his s/o's birthday?

  * He goes all out. He never had a good birthday growing up, so he wants to make your birthdays the best!
  * Totally the type to try and carry you around all day like “Look at my partner! It’s their birthday!”
  * I hope you’re okay with attention, because Mao Mao is giving you attention 24/7. It’s just amplified on your birthday. He’s just really proud of you, and he feels really lucky to have you! 
  * It’s a little embarrassing, but you know he means well.
  * He does a lot of stuff for you at home too! Lots of gifts and favors. He values your time, and donates his! This is probably one of the few days out of the year where he’ll break his routine. 
  * (BC cooks you a nice dinner. He asked what you wanted for dinner ahead of time, so it wasn’t a surprise when you came out for dinner. It’s probably the calmest time of the day. At least, until Mao Mao gives a toast and rambles about you for like, a half hour. Badgerclops falls asleep during the speech. Adorabat is in awe. You think Mao Mao may have had too much wine. He hasn’t, he’s just really drunk _in love._ )
  * He stays up really late with you tonight! He takes you out dancing, just like he did on your first date together. He’s pressed to you the entire night, songs quietly playing in the background. You two are making jokes together the entire night, laughing as you twirl around the dancefloor. Yet, he’s unusually quiet during the last dance of the night: all he can think about is how lucky he is to have you. It’s a sweet, slow dance. You’re pretty sure he paid the DJ to play it. 
  * On the walk home, he regains his typical loudness. He definitely took off his suit once you two left, only to be replaced by his usual attire. When you two get home he cracks a joke about how he’s glad you two live together now, and that he’s glad your home is the only thing that’s changed about your first date and now. 
  * When you get home, he gives you your final gift of the night. You try to refuse it, saying that he’s already given you so much today! He makes you open it though, and you find a small, handmade charm. Two, to be exact. When you press them together, they fit to create one new charm. 
  * He’s a sucker for symbolism. He says that the charms are their own works of art, but when combined, they’re even better. You two aren’t broken when you’re apart: you’re both still incredible individuals. You’re just better versions of yourselves when together. 
  * You’d be lying if you said you didn’t tear up a little at that. 




	29. Sad S/O: Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would Mao Mao feel if his s/o is sad? Like what would he do?

  * It depends on why you’re sad, honestly. 
  * He isn’t very emotionally developed. He’s a fixer, not a listener. This kind of sucks when you just want to vent, because he’ll try and find a solution to your problem. 
  * If someone hurt you, he’ll be on them before you can blink. It doesn’t matter who it is. This may sound nice at first, having such a protective boyfriend; however, this definitely isn’t the proper approach in all situations. He’s got the spirit, but well, you know. Sometimes you just want someone to listen. You don’t always want someone to fix the problem. Sadness can’t always be rationalized, but he doesn’t quite get that. 
  * You gotta be upfront with him about what you want before you talk to him about why you’re sad. 
  * He won’t really have much input if/when he does listen. If it isn’t something that he can be angry about, he’ll just listen with a few “uh-huh’s” and “oh’s.” 
  * If you’re upset about how someone treated you though, he’ll definitely get a little more involved in the conversation though. You can totally get a good salt-session going with him here. 
  * He’ll do whatever you tell him, he just doesn’t know what to do on his own. He wants to help, but he isn’t sure what to do. 
  * He gets better over time. He starts to understand when you just want someone to listen. It’s just a little rocky in the beginning! 




	30. Depressed S/O: Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Oh, I have a request! Mao Mao with a depressed S/O?

  * He empathizes, in a way. He has bipolar disorder, and his depressive episodes used to get really bad. Finding the right medication for him has been a struggle. He still has some symptoms, but they’re easier to cope with now. 
  * He knows he doesn’t cope with it in the right way. When he’s depressed, he just beats himself up more in an effort to overcome it. Obviously, this only makes it worse. As such, he’s kind of clueless on what to do to help you. 
  * He tries to help though! He knows what its like to suffer through depression. He tries to get you out a little bit more and practice self-care. He’s good about reminding you to eat and shower. 
  * He never shames you. His reminders come from a very pure place, and they’re never demeaning or shaming. He loves you a lot, and he wants you to be able to love yourself someday. 
  * He’s patient. He truly does know the struggle that you’re going through, so he’s very patient. All of the self-deprecation, the hatred, the lethargy, everything: he gets it. He isn’t going to force you to change all of your thought patterns in a day; however, he’s going to help you get started. 
  * Recovery is hard. Changing your thoughts from “I hate myself,” to “I love myself” isn’t an easy process. He knows that, and he strongly believes in baby steps. Instead of “I hate myself,” he tries to get you to think “I am a person.” It’s a small step, but he knows you believe every person is deserving of love and respect. If you can think of yourself as a person, it’s the first step to believing you deserve to be loved. 
  * If your medication isn’t working, he’s the first person to suggest talking to your psyche about changing them. If you’re the type to lie at the psyche because you’re afraid, he’ll offer to come in with you. 
  * If your psyche sucks, he’ll find you a different one. He doesn’t care how far he has to drive, he’ll get you there. 
  * You’ll never change his mind about loving you. It doesn’t matter how much you hate yourself: he loves you with his entire being. 
  * Definitely tries to talk you into therapy. He knows it’s scary, but it really does help. And therapy will help you more than he could ever do alone. 
  * Probably one of the best boyfriends you could ever have. He’s empathetic. He understands what you’re going through, and he’ll be with you every step of the way. You deserve to love yourself as much as he loves you. 



  
  
[A/N: Thank you so much for this request. I’ve been struggling with depression for about 7 years now, so this prompt was… good for me. I can honestly tell you that it does get better. I still struggle, but it gets easier. The load gets lighter. Looking back on where I was 6 years ago, 5 years ago, or even last year… I feel so much better now. I never imagined that I would make it this long. I never thought I would  _ live  _ this long. The journey isn’t over, but I’m a hell of a lot farther along. If you’re struggling with depression, I urge you to seek help. The right medication and a good therapist does wonders for you. You will get through this. <3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Thank you so much for this request. I’ve been struggling with depression for about 7 years now, so this prompt was… good for me. I can honestly tell you that it does get better. I still struggle, but it gets easier. The load gets lighter. Looking back on where I was 6 years ago, 5 years ago, or even last year… I feel so much better now. I never imagined that I would make it this long. I never thought I would live this long. The journey isn’t over, but I’m a hell of a lot farther along. If you’re struggling with depression, I urge you to seek help. The right medication and a good therapist does wonders for you. You will get through this. <3]


	31. Karaoke - Badgerclops - Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: What about a date with Badgerclops and Reader to a restaurant that happens to have a karaoke setup that night, with Badgerclops getting way beyond carried away.

Date night: The calmest time of the week. You and Badgerclops decided to divulge from your usual routine of a movie night, and decided to go out to dinner! Nothing fancy, of course, just a simple sushi bar. Out on a midnight food run, you two showed up in your pajamas. Only the classiest attire in your relationship. Which leads you to where you are now: Badgerclops three cans deep into some Ume Chuhai, belting out mispronounced japanese karaoke songs. 

Needless to say, you were laughing. Badgerclop’s japanese was rudimentary at best, which only made the scene that much funnier. He swayed excitedly on stage, fists pumping as he tried to sing along to “Linda Linda.” He may have been muddling the lyrics, but his enthusiasm made up for every mispronounced lyric. The other patrons of the joint were watching him with smiles on their faces. To be fair, he was a rather silly sight. His squeaky voice added to the comedic effect as he moved around on stage, swaying haphazardly. That really was your boyfriend, huh? 

As the final beats of the drum echoed through the restaurant he slid forward on his knees, mimicking an air guitar. He opened his eye, pointing and smiling at you. Yeah, that’s your boyfriend alright. And you could never imagine life without him.


	32. Touch: Scoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Touching prompt with Scoops?

  * Clingy girlfriend!!! She adores touch, and she likes to be held constantly. You two are the gooey, cheesy couple that everyone knows. It's sweet, though. 

  * She loves to hold onto your arm! She thinks its cute, and that way, she won’t get separated from you! As a Sweetiepie, she’s really short. You’re so much taller than her! 

  * On the same note, she likes to hold pinkies with you! She thinks it’s a cute way of expressing affection. You can tell she’s watched a lot of Romcoms. 

  * (She has. She loved “Imagine Me & You” the most.)

  * Please give her piggyback rides. She likes to be tall, and knowing that you’re choosing not to drop her? She’s swooning. She shouldn’t be, but she finds it very sweet. 

  * If you can’t tell, she’s really touch-starved. She’s a sucker for romance, but she’s never actually well… acted on her feelings before. You’re the first person she’s been allowed to do this with.

  * Little spoon. She’s always going to be the little spoon, and there’s absolutely nothing you can do to change that. On the bright side, she’s super small compared to you. It’s like you’re holding a teddy bear. Well, teddy donkey to be exact. 





	33. Kisses: Tanya Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Kisses from Tanya Keys?

  * She always leaves you wanting more. 
  * Loves to come up behind you and place kisses at the most sensitive parts of your neck. They tickle, and she knows it; however, if you turn around to give her a real kiss, she won’t be there. She’ll disappear before you turn all the way around. Tease.
  * Have you ever seen The Addams Family? You know how Gomez kisses all the way up Morticia’s arm? She _loves_ doing that to you in private. It’s silly, yet strangely romantic. When she gets to your neck though, she’ll totally blow a raspberry into your neck to make you laugh. It’s her favourite sound in the world.
  * Quick pecks are common. She does them just to surprise you, honestly. If you’re reading a book, she’ll tell you to look up for _just a second._ She always sneaks in a kiss. 
  * Likes to hold your chin when you two kiss for real. It lets her move your face to the _perfect_ angle. She also thinks it’s really cute how you let her move you like that. 
  * You can always feel her smile into kisses. It’s sappy, and she’ll never say it, but she just feels so lucky to have you in her life. She just can’t help but smile! 
  * You can feel her teeth a little bit. She has a slight overbite, which makes her teeth stick out. Her canines poke into your lips a little bit when you kiss, but you _certainly aren’t complaining._
  * Probably the best kisser you’ve ever met. She’s skilled, to say the least. She knows the tricks of the trade very well, but she knows you _even better._ You’re a puddle whenever you two make out. 
  * Bites a little bit when she wants to fluster you. Never enough to hurt, but just enough for you to melt. 




	34. Intimidating S/O - Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hgnn am on main now, but this is blog-i-cant-show-my-friends, but could you do one request for Mao where his S/O is a big, intimidating, scary reptile, but honestly S/O is just a sweetheart and wears their heart on their sleeve?

  * Initially, he was a little intimidated. You were almost three heads taller than him! You were even bigger than Badgerclops, which is certainly saying something. 
  * He was also surprised to learn that you were a citizen of Pure Heart Valley. You were certainly a visual oddity amongst the usual crowd. Yet, you were the kindest of them all! You never hesitated to crouch down to listen when a Sweetiepie wanted to talk to you, or put them on your shoulders when they wanted up. You may look different from the rest, but you had the _heart_ of a Sweetiepie. Your kindness is what drew him to you. 
  * His hometown mainly consists of mammals; he’s rarely met domestic reptiles like you. Needless to say, he’s interested. He was really confused on why you always kept your house so hot, until he found out you were cold-blooded. He has a heating room for you in his house now.
  * Loves to feel your scales when you cuddle. He loves to run his paws along your back, just taking in the texture. He never gets tired of them.
  * He also loves to look at you while you’re in the sun. The way the sun hits your scales creates a really pretty effect; it’s like looking at a rainbow to him. 
  * Starts to feel a little guilty when battling dragons now. He knows that you aren’t related to them personally, but he can’t help but think of you. He spends more time with you at home afterwards to alleviate his conscience. 
  * You bring out the best in him. We all know he can be gruff at times, but you help him with that. You wear your heart on your sleeve, and sometimes you take things a little too personally. He tries to think more before he speaks now. He still has his moments, sure, but he gets better. 
  * He’ll never admit it, but he adores how big you are compared to him. You can dip him, carry him, and even lift him up on your shoulders! He’ll be embarrassed if you do it in public, but in private? He’s a puddle. Please love on this man.
  * He also likes how intimidating you come off as. You’re not a fighter, but you don’t need to fight if everyone’s too scared to confront you! 
  * Overall, he really loves you! The contrast between your appearance and personality is endearing to him. He can rest easy knowing that you’re not going to get hurt, and your kindheartedness brings out the best in people - including himself.




	35. Crush: Ramaraffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Crush with Ramaraffe please?

  * She’s really cute when she has a crush! She likes to flatter you with gifts. They aren’t purchased gifts though: they’re all handmade! She’ll make you bracelets and dolls out of leaves, sticks, and scrap fabrics. They’re all really cute, and you keep every single one. 
  * Likes to show off how strong she is! Will always volunteer to help you carry stuff; sometimes, she’ll even carry you! When you look up at her, you can always see her smiling proudly. 
  * If you compliment her, you can see a blush rise underneath her short fur. Her ears flip around spastically. She’s easily flustered. 
  * She started to fall for you at the base. You were working on the machinery of the ship, trying to find an alternative method of powering. She called you out to dinner, (Ratarang made his mama’s meatballs, again,) and as you rolled out, she saw you in a different light. You had a neon blue streak running across your face, and rust littered your gloves. You gave her a quick smile, telling her that you’d be out in a minute. You asked her to pass you your Phillips Screwdriver before you left. When she did, your hands touched. When they did, you wrinkled your nose as her before sticking your tongue out a little bit. You slid back under the mess of wires after bubbling out a “thanks!” Silly, but cute. 
  * She realized she had a full-blown _crush_ on you while you were working on her cybernetics. You were so close to you, and you dropped your voice uncharacteristically low as you worked on her. You asked her a lot of questions about her old life, and she found herself divulging the information almost… excitedly. She was so glad that you were interested in her! And feeling your hands graze across her cybernetics sent sparks flying throughout her entire body. That’s exactly when she realized she was crushing on you, _hard._
  * She wants to protect you in battle! Unfortunately, she isn’t super skilled. She has the brute force, sure, but Mao Mao’s group is just too strong. She’s the first to tend to your wounds after you guys get beaten. Again. She melts if you do the same to her. 




	36. Crush: King Snugglemagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I'm dyin of Snugglemagne deficiency, how about something for Snugglemagne with a crush?

  * He revels in the feeling of having a crush. He adores the feeling of consequenceless adoration. The feeling of dancing around one another, the flirting, the tension, oh! His heart can hardly take it!
  * Loves sending you things. Roses, chocolates, cute clothes, that sort of thing. He swoons when he sees you wearing something he bought you. He never gives you the gifts in-person though, no: he thinks it’s more romantic if he sends them to you by mail. Since he’s the king, the mail practically gets to you the moment he sends it. However, he melts at the thought of you opening his gifts, of him being the number one thought on your mind. (Quentin wraps all of the gifts. Snugglemagne just chooses the wrapping paper and gift content. He puts the bow on top though!) 
  * Invites you to dinner frequently. He brings out his nicest outfit and his oldest wines for the occasion! He brings out the shorter table so he can sit a little bit closer to you. 
  * He’s a great poet! Strong speaking skills are part of being a King after all. As such, he’s an excellent flirt. He’ll compliment you until you’re an absolute puddle. If you’re the type to flirt back, you’re in for a challenge. You’ll see the lightest blush appear beneath his pristine, white fur, but he’ll always find a way to turn your words back on you. He loves it when you flirt back though, please don’t stop. When he’s alone, he screams into his pillow like a 13 year-old. He totally journals about it too. 
  * Have you seen this man? He’s strong, and tall as hell. His hugs are the best in the world, and they happen often. Touch is one of his love languages, after all. He’s a bit of a coward, but you can’t help but feel safe in his arms. 
  * Puts his paw on your shoulder when he gets jealous. His paws are ginormous. Sometimes, he’ll put both of his paws on your shoulders and lean down to talk: it really outlines how big he is compared to you. He’s a sweetheart, but the other person can’t help but be intimidated by such a large lion! 
  * He dreams of serenading you. He isn’t confident enough in his musical skills yet, but he certainly dreams about it. He loves the idea of confessing to you via song, dressed to the nines. Perhaps one day. 
  * Honestly, almost everyone thinks you’re already dating. 
  * His confession is very sappy. He has a crown made for you, embezzled with your favourite crystals. After he confesses, he presents it to you, asking if you’ll rule with him. 
  * What a dork.  
  




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Okay but like, same? Anon, you get it. Snugglemagne is prime husband material. Tysm for the request!!) 


	37. Christmas Season: Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would Mao Mao celebrate the Christmas season with his s/o?

  * You know those really pretty houses around Christmas time? The people that always go super over-the-top? Yeah, that’s Mao Mao. He insists on outdoing the entire kingdom in terms of decoration. You guys always have people driving by your house on Christmas eve to look at all the lights. Mao Mao’s ego soars. 
  * The Christmas season is Mao Mao’s favourite time of the year! The house is decorated to the nines, and no expense is spared. He loves the family he’s formed over the past few years, and he loves spending it with you guys. 
  * He loves to pick out a tree with you guys! Except instead of going to an actual lot, you all go into the forest and pick one out. He always replants the tree afterwards though! 
  * Super picky about which tree you guys get. It has to be _perfect._ Nothing but the best!
  * Decorating the tree is really fun. You guys have a specific color scheme every year, much to Badgerclops’ chagrin. You guys chose gold & red this year. 
  * Badgerclops takes so many photos of you guys. He’s a sweetheart, and seeing Mao Mao so relaxed is a rare sight. He gets them all framed, and gives them out as gifts on Christmas Day. The photos stay up year-round. 
  * Adorabat gets to put the star on the tree! You guys lift her so she can put it up easily, and it’s arguably the cutest sight in the world. 
  * Badgerclops totally bakes everything. He still believes that cooking is a science; as such, he’s an excellent baker. Mao Mao is too artistic, so the actual product doesn’t come out very well. Baking is just edible chemistry, after all. He decorates the cookies though! You help both of them. They always turn out really well, too! Your favourite sweetiepies always get a little bundle of goodies on Christmas day. Ol’ Blue always sends a thank you card back, along with a box of tea. 
  * Likes to watch old-school Christmas movies with you. We’re talking 1940’s-1960’s movies. If they aren’t in black & white, Mao Mao doesn’t care. “It’s a Wonderful Life” is his all-time favourite. 
  * He’ll walk the streets with you around the holiday season. You two get all cozy in your jackets and scarves, and look at all the pretty lights. You sip on your respective hot drinks while looking at the Town Christmas Tree. It’s a giant tree to say the least. It shines so brightly; in fact, you’re surprised a monster hasn’t come to eat it. 
  * (He also likes to point at all the houses and gloat about how cool yours is in comparison. He’s competitive at heart, let him have this.)
  * His family always throws a Christmas party on the 23rd, and you all have to go. It’s also decorated to the nines. You guys put Adorabat in a child harness so you don’t lose her. (That doesn’t stop her from trying to wander off.) Mao Mao kind of hates it there, but he always goes. The food is good though, and his mom & sisters are very kind. 
  * (His family totally pesters you the entire time. They ask you all of the typical, intrusive questions of “when are you getting married,” and “when are you going to have/adopt some kids,” etc. Mao Mao freaks out and drags you away everytime. You’re very thankful.) 
  * You all go to wake up Badgerclops at like. 5am. The man just wants to sleep in, but you’re all so excited for Christmas!! Adorabat definitely stayed up all night to try and see Santa. She passed out for about 15 minutes, and you & Mao moved the rest of the presents in while she was asleep. 
  * You guys go in a specific order to open presents. First Adorabat, then you, then Badgerclops, them Mao Mao. Badgerclops records it all. 
  * You guys go to watch the parade after you open presents. King Snugglemagne has an annual Christmas parade, and it’s extravagant. Adorabat has to be on a harness again. She definitely tries to wiggle out of it.
  * Other than that, Christmas itself is a really lazy day. You guys have dinner early, and dedicate the rest of the day playing around with your new stuff and watching movies. 
  * All in all, Mao Mao loves Christmas! He used to be a bit of a scrooge when he was on his own, but he really livened up after finding his new family. If there’s any Christmas event, he’s gonna attend with you! 




	38. ADD S/O & Intrusive Sleep: Tanya Keys & Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: ADD SO scenarios with MaoMao and/or Tanya Key? (Possibly touching on intrusive sleep maybe? If it’s not too much trouble don’t stress yourself on it!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not a problem at all! I have ADHD & autism myself, so I actually really appreciate prompts like these, haha. I did both Tanya & Mao Mao for you! <3

**Request:** ADD SO scenarios with MaoMao and/or Tanya Key? (Possibly touching on intrusive sleep maybe? If it’s not too much trouble don’t stress yourself on it!)

  
  
  
  


**Mao Mao:**

  * Oh, he gets that! He has ADHD, and while his experience is different from yours, he understands a lot of the symptoms. He takes a lot of things too personally, and he’s really prone to hyperfocus and hyperfixations. 
  * Loves to listen to you talk about whatever your current hyperfixation is! He loves the passion that you have for it. 
  * Will absolutely write down instructions if you have trouble listening to verbal instructions. He has really pretty handwriting.
  * He gets frustrated sometimes, but he’ll never take it out on you. When he gets frustrated he’ll take a few minutes to cool down. He knows he can be difficult to work with sometimes too! He’s pretty good about resolving frustrations without getting into an argument. 
  * He makes sure to leave sticky notes in places that you’ll see them so you never forget something important. 
  * He freaks out when you have an episode of intrusive sleep. He thinks you’re hurt, or that you haven’t been sleeping. He kind of gets it more once you explain it to him, but he doesn’t get it entirely. He does work to keep you more alert and interested though! 
  * If you’re comfortable with the thought of medication, he’ll definitely talk to you about it. Are you on the right ones currently? Do you need a higher dosage? He’s a strong supporter of medication. He’s been through a whole bunch, but he’s been on Nortriptyline for a while. 
  * If he sees you nodding off, he’ll take a walk with you or get you a glass of cold water. If you guys are unable to leave the situation, he’ll do something to entertain you. He’ll tap out a random rhythm on your hands, or hand you a pen to doodle with. (He always has a bunch stored in his waist pockets for Adorabat. Now he keeps some for you too!) 
  * Overall, he’s a good boyfriend to have if you have ADD! He understands a lot of the struggles you have with it, and if he doesn’t understand a piece, he’s more than willing to listen. 



**Tanya Keys:**

  * The Queen of rainbow bands. She wears them all the time to remind herself of stuff! She doesn’t have ADHD or ADD, but she constantly has a million things going on. She’ll totally encourage you to try them out yourself! If they work, that’s great! If they aren’t your thing, she won’t take offence. 
  * You don’t really have many responsibilities with her. You guys are constantly on the run, so there aren’t any chores that need to be done. She understands how you can get frustrated about forgetting stuff though, or being upset when executive dysfunction gets in the way. She’ll text you to remind you of stuff. She also installs a calendar app on your phone. Sometimes you forget to put things in, but hey! Remembering ⅓ events is better than not remembering any at all!
  * Her routine is broken as hell, let’s be real. On the bright side: you get to follow your own schedule! On the down side: there’s no pressure to follow a routine. Which, you know. It’s useful for when you want to sleep during the day, but it sucks when you need to mail something. Or shop. 
  * The first time you have an episode of intrusive sleep, she takes it in stride. At first she thinks someone’s poisoned you, some criminal aiming to get back at you two. Then she remembers that you have ADD, and she chills out. She did a lot of research on ADD when you first told her about it! When she wakes you up she cracks some joke about how “you couldn’t help falling for her.” Dork.
  * With your guys’ life, episodes aren’t too common! You guys are constantly on the run, and excitement is always running high! The only time is really happens anymore is A.) When you & Tanya are alone, or B.) When you’re talking to the bounty-setter. The last one is a little bit more problematic. 
  * Please talk to her about your hyperfixations!! She loves listening to you talk, and seeing you so excited never gets old to her. She’ll actually learn a little bit about it on her own time so she can interact more! 
  * She never gets frustrated with you. She’s really laid back, and she’s super resourceful. It’s okay if you forget something or get distracted! She’s incredible at making the best out of every situation. 
  * Very patient if/when you have a shutdown. She’s likely talked to you about it beforehand, and will do whatever you need. If you need time alone? She’ll walk away for a little while and let you calm yourself down. Want to rock with her? She’s more than happy to hold you until you get your bearings. She knows you very well, and can read your body language easily. 
  * Gets you water and snacks when you start hyperfocusing on something. She won’t try and drag you away from whatever you’re doing, but she’s going to make sure you’re healthy. 



A/N: Not a problem at all! I have ADHD & autism myself, so I actually really appreciate prompts like these, haha. I did both Tanya & Mao Mao for you! <3 


	39. Mistletoe: Mao Mao Drabble

**Request:** Would Mao Mao kiss under the mistletoe during the Christmas season with his s/o?

[A/N: I did both hc’s and a drabble for this one! Mistletoe is such a cute trope!!]

  
  


  * **Oh, _absolutely._**



  * He’s initially really nervous about having mistletoe in the house. He didn’t have it growing up since his parents were afraid he would eat it. They didn’t want to take the risk of Mao Mao or one of his cousins eating it and going to the ER, all over a little plant. 
  * Once he became an adult though? He absolutely puts it up every Christmas! He’s watched a lot of sappy Christmas movies, and he loves the implications it has. 
  * This cat thinks kissing his partner under the mistletoe is a very cinematic, heroic move. 
  * When he actually gets the opportunity, he’s a little embarrassed at first! He tugs his cowl, suddenly hot. He’s blushing really hot as he looks up and realizes you’re both under the mistletoe. He recovers quickly, however, and moves you into a dip. The leather of his gloves presses against the small of your back. He moves closer, pausing for a moment as if asking for consent. You pull his head in gently, lips meeting in the middle. 
  * He revels in the hooting and hollering of everyone else at the party. 



  
  
  


The smell of hot chocolate lingered in the air, sweetness invading every corner of the palace. It was King Snugglemagne’s annual Christmas party, and everyone was having a wonderful time! Pinky had only gotten stuck in the railings twice so far, which was pretty good all things considered. Hundreds of Sweetiepies chattered amongst themselves, creating a lively white noise. Your eyes scanned the room lazily, searching for anything of interest. Badgerclops “ho, ho, ho” echoed loudly against the porcelain walls. He really fit the role of “Santa” well. He was sitting on a makeshift throne, the younger Sweetiepies lining up eagerly. You were surprised that nobody recognized him. The joy of Santa being in Pure Heart Valley was overwhelming their memory, you supposed. You moved to sip on your drink; except, it was empty. Perhaps you had been standing here longer than you thought.

You moved from your place along the wall, dead set on refilling your mug. You quickly glanced at the mistletoe above the kitchen entrance, before smiling to yourself. The King really loves romance, doesn’t he? 

You moved out of the way of Marion, careful not to get caught under the mistletoe with her. Sweet horse, really, but she isn’t your Mao Mao by any means. You moved in quickly after her. You know that saying, “speak of the devil and he shall appear?” Well, speak of the Mao and he shall appear. Mao Mao had his hands wrapped around Pinky’s legs, attempting to pull him out from under the sink. 

Pinky’s voice was muffled, but still audible: “You’ll never take me alive, cop!” 

“Come on Pinky, I’m not messing around,” Mao Mao’s voice was strained, but stern. How long had he been fighting him for? He nodded his head to you in acknowledgement as you entered the kitchen. You smiled widely, amused by the situation at hand. You moved quietly over to the two, careful not to give yourself away to the Sweetiepie. Mao Mao raised an eyebrow at your actions, but stayed quiet nonetheless. In the blink of an eye you lurched forwards, prying Pinky’s fingers off of the pipe. Mao Mao tugged on his feet soon after, effectively freeing the rhino from the sink cabinet. He stalked away, grumbling as he exited the kitchen. You and Mao stole a glance at one another, chuckling quietly. 

“So, Merry Christmas, huh?” You grinned at him. He rolled his eyes, his own smile betraying his feigned annoyance. “Yeah, Merry Christmas. The guy just doesn’t know when to quit, huh?” Mao filled up his own mug before refilling yours as well. You sipped on your respective drinks, enjoying the silence that engulfed the kitchen. The party was fun, sure, but nothing beats quality time with your boyfriend. The taste of toasted marshmallow invaded your taste buds; truly Christmas incarnate. You leaned gently against Mao Mao, listening to his steady breaths and quiet purrs. You could hear the band change songs outside. You set your mug down on the counter, empty once again. He followed suit, placing his paw on the small of your back. The leather of his gloves was a distinctive feeling, a starkly different texture from that of his bare paws. The fabric of your own clothing reduced the sensation, but it was comforting nonetheless. As you exited the kitchen, you stopped in your tracks, grabbing his free paw. And up you pointed. 

Once he realized what was above him, he blushed. It’s hard to see under his thick, black winter fur, but to your trained eyes, it was as clear as day. He smiled nervously, eyes darting around the room. His whiskers twitched slightly, and he moved one of his hands to tug at his cowl. All of his usual signs of being flustered. ‘He’s so pretty when he’s embarrassed,’ you thought. Within seconds you were being held at an angle. He moved so fast that you were hardly able to keep up. You gazed into his eyes, bright green piercing your heart like a sugar-coated knife. You could feel your own face heating up now, flustered by the intensity of his gaze. He smiled at you, whiskers twitching in satisfaction. You move your hands around his neck, closing the gap in between your lips. He kisses you like a man possessed, and for a minute you forget you’re in public. You remember that quickly once a few party-goers start whistling and hooting at your guys’ display. Adorabat’s voice stands out from all the rest, cheering for her adoptive parents. You break apart, Mao Mao laughing into your neck. 

Merry Christmas, indeed. 


	40. Proposal: Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would mao mao ask his s/o to marry him, or react when they ask him? Ty! I read through this entire blog multiple times a week lmao I love it

He Proposes: 

  * You guys have talked about marriage before! You love each other very deeply, and saying ‘yes’ isn’t even a question anymore. At this point, it’s just about saving up for the wedding! You both decided you want to have a grand wedding, and you guys wanted to organize it all by yourselves. 

  * He’s the type of boyfriend that remembers _everything_ you two have done together. He remembers where you two met, where your first date was, what you guys were wearing, _everything_. 

  * He takes you out to a picnic spot in the forest: he’s said countless times before that he truly fell in love with you in that very spot. 

  * He chose that spot for two reasons: 1.) He realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you there! You two went out on a picnic there 2 years ago, and while you were fighting a stray monster, he realized just how in love with you he really was. He thought it was only right he would propose there. 2.) It was secluded. You were both ready, and he wasn’t scared of rejection, but… he wanted you to know that he was marrying you because he truly loves you. His proposal was meant exclusively for you. He didn’t want onlookers, and he didn’t want you to feel pressured. 

  * You guys are sitting on an old blanket when he pulls out the box. 

  * He drops his voice low, the natural timbre of his voice deepening more than usual. 

  * “(Y/N), you’re the love of my life. 15 years ago, I thought I would be dead. I didn’t know if I would die fighting, or if I would just off myself. I could never see myself being happy, being a hero, being _in love._ But when you came into my life, everything changed. You’ve changed me. Every day I find myself excited to spend the day with you. I’m excited to be alive. I love you so, much, more than I could ever describe. I never want to lose you. So, will you do me the honor of being (Y/N) Mao?” 

  * He spoke slowly, making sure you grasped just how sincere he was. He was flustered, and he had to stop a few times to recollect himself. 

  * He was so excited when you said ‘yes’ that he actually forgot about the ring entirely. All he could do was pull you to him and kiss you. 

  * Tears threatened to spill as giddy laughter bubbled out of him. 

  * He loves you so much. 




  
  


You Propose: 

  * Okay, so he sees the receipt when he’s balancing his checkbook. He’s very perceptive, but he pretends like he doesn’t notice. You can see him blushing a little bit though as he places the receipt to the side. 

  * You smile at him, humming. 

  * You know he knows. That was the plan, after all.

  * “Is it here? Like, is it in the house right now?” He asks, voice shaking slightly. He tries to suppress the excitement brewing in his stomach. 

  * When you nod and tell him that you’ve hidden it he turns away from his checkbook entirely. “Can I look for it?” he prods.

  * He bolts up the second you give him the go-ahead. He turns the house upside-down searching for it! His hands are shaking with excitement. 

  * With every place he searches, you tell him one thing you love about him. He runs his paws through his fur, heat rising in his face and ears. ‘You have no right being as smooth as you are,’ he thinks. 

  * He’s on the floor when he finally finds it. It’s a small, black, velvet box. He runs his hands along the exterior before looking up at you. You bend down, meeting him on the floor. You place your hands over his, holding them in place. 

  * As you ask him the big question, you move his hands to open the box. 

  * He cries ~~a lot~~ a little bit when he says yes. 

  * (Badgerclops and Adorabat were watching the whole time. Badgerclops takes a photo, which ends up being distributed on your wedding day. Mao Mao keeps the photo in his wallet for the entire time you’re engaged. It’s later replaced by a photo of you two kissing on your wedding day)





	41. Cooking - Mao Mao

**Request:** Mao Mao cooking with s/o?

  
  


  * He’s a great cook! Just… don’t let him bake. It never comes out right. 
  * He loves working with you in the kitchen! He grew up with a really healthy respect for cooking: there’s nothing more heartwarming than a homecooked meal!
  * You’re probably gonna have to take care of the meat, assuming you aren’t vegetarian or otherwise meat-adverse. At the end of the day, he’s still a cat! He’ll sneak in a bite or two of whatever meat he’s preparing otherwise. He’ll be cutting the pieces into cubes, and he’ll cut off a little piece for himself. 
  * King of spices! He never measures them out, but it always comes out perfectly. 
  * Also the king of _spice._ He loves hot food! If he isn’t panting while he eats, it isn’t hot enough. 
  * You two could probably eat the entire meal with how often you guys taste-test it. If Badgerclops is in the room, prepare to have your hands thwatted at. You guys can’t help it! Art isn’t predictable, Badgerclops! 
  * He’s put together a cooking playlist!! It slaps, and you two totally sing along while cooking. Dancing in place is not an uncommon occurrence. 
  * Totally the type to wave his sword/knife around while he chops things. You’ll be talking, and he’ll pick up the knife and talk with it. _Especially_ if you two are gossiping. You have to bump his hip to redirect him. 
  * Overall, cooking with Mao Mao is really fun! He really makes cooking an art, and you enjoy every second of it. Whether you two are dancing, laughing around, or tasting your product, you’re always happy to be there. 
  * (Also yes, he lets you dip him when you guys are presenting the food!!! And yes, he’ll still complain when you dip him super low. _And_ ** _yes,_** he does enjoy it when you dip him super far.)




	42. Wounds - Ramaraffe Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: injured Ramaraffe x S/o?

“Aww, you’re so cute when you’re worried, honey,” Ramaraffe gushed. That was your girlfriend, alright. Covered in scratches and bruises with _God knows how many broken ribs,_ and she still manages to gush over you. You placed a chaste kiss to the tip of her snout: “Hold still sweetheart.” You had gotten into a bit of a scrap with a local monster, and Ramaraffe came out of it pretty beaten. Which leads you to where you are now: disinfecting her wounds and sewing up her gashes. 

“I’m so lucky to have you,” she smiled. She followed your orders to a T, staying still even as you rinsed her wounds. She laid her head on your shoulder, gazing up at you all the while. She tensed as she watched you started to thread the nylon sutures. Was she afraid of needles? You kissed her gently, feeling her relax slightly. 

“Hey,” you looked into her eyes, “look away, okay? It’s less scary when you don’t watch.” You smiled gently at her, voice lowered. She bumped noses with you, acknowledging your words. She closed her eyes, waiting for the first pierce of the needle to breach her skin. You squeezed her hand gently in reassurance, kissing her cheek. 

Then you started to sew. The cuts weren’t too deep, thank the heavens. None of them got to the fat, but they were long. Some of them looked fairly jagged, and well, you didn’t want to take the chance. Ramaraffe laid her head on your shoulder again as though seeking comfort. You rested your head against hers. “You’re almost done, sweetheart,” you whispered. “Really?” she questioned. “Darn. I was hoping you would hold me more.” You could feel her smile against your neck as she said this, breath tickling you slightly. You giggled quietly, but said nothing. 

As you finished tying off the suture, you poured sugar over the wounds. Wrapping her injuries with bandages, you placed a kiss to every spot. 

“Who ever said I was going to stop holding you?”


	43. Mistletoe: Tanya Keys Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Mistletoe scenarios? :> whoever ya want!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Aaa, December isn’t over yet! I still have time to write this, right? I decided to do a couple characters, so be prepared for a few posts!]

**Tanya Keys**

“Happy Holidays, sugar!” Tanya keys all but kicked down the door, holiday cheer oozing out of her. You giggled at her antics before helping her with the boxes she was carrying. It was December 24th, and you two were holed up in a little motel just outside of Shadow Lake. You two were searching for a well-known Aswang. There had been multiple attacks within the village of Shadow Lake, and the Queen of the land had finally put out a public bounty: Dead or Alive. With both a moral and monetary incentive, you and Tanya set out to catch it. Which leads you to where you are now: hanging up plenty of lights, sage, and mistletoe. You guys couldn’t catch the Aswang if you were dead, afterall.

“So,” she began, “the store was out of cedar and sweetgrass. They had plenty of sage and mistletoe though, so I think we’ll be fine. I hope the rest of the town likes mistletoe, cause they’re screwed if not.” She smiled at her own morbid joke. 

“Is mistletoe holy?” you asked. 

“I think so,” she replied. “I mean, holly’s holy, right? You’d think mistletoe is too, yanno?” 

You laughed. Yeah, that’s how your guys’ life usually went. You fiddled with the leaves, taking in how pretty the white berries were. Crazy how something so pretty could be so deadly. You glanced at Tanya. ‘Just like her,’ you thought, smiling to yourself. Suddenly, an idea struck you. You put the spare piece of mistletoe in your pocket before moving across the room to grab your phone. Music time! You guys may be decorating to save your lives, hey, doesn’t mean you can’t have fun with it! Plus come on, everything she bought was festive! You glanced at the Menorah briefly before biting into a Bunuelo. God, Tanya was a great cook. “Throw me one, will you?” She said from across the room. You tossed her one, choosing your Spotify playlist soon after. 

Like any other activity with Tanya, decorating is fun. Being lifted onto her shoulders as you attempt to string lights around your tiny motel room is certainly an experience. You’re surprised the neighbors haven’t yelled at you for being too loud. Although, who would want to spend the holidays cooped up in a little motel room with an Aswang running around? You two, apparently, but probably nobody else. You laughed as she let you down.

“I think that’s everything, right?” she asked. You leaned against the wall, grabbing her paws and pulling her gently towards you. “Not quite,” you teased. She wrapped her hands around your waist, swaying gently to the music. “What’s left?” she tilted her head slightly. You pulled out the mistletoe, holding it above your heads. 

“This.” 

Twitching her nose slightly, she grinned wildly at you. Humming quietly, she ran a single paw along your bare back. You leaned into her touch, heart beating faster from her expert touch. Her free hand moved to cup your face, thumb gently caressing your face before pulling you into a gentle kiss. 


	44. Nonbinary S/O: Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: i love your drabbles so much! what if mao mao's s/o was non-binary?

  * Oh, cool. He’s part of the trans community himself, actually. He’s a trans man, but he’s had a lot of exposure to different identities! He’s super chill about it. Probably the best person you could ever come out to. 
  * Totally willing to help you transition in whatever way you find most comfortable. If you don’t have a transition goal, that’s fine too! He just wants you to be comfortable in your own body. If you’re happy, he’s happy.
  * Gets really irked when people mess up your pronouns. He used to get that a lot back in his home town, and he still remembers how much it hurt. How much of a stranger he felt in his own body. If you’re okay with it, he’s happy to correct people. He’s polite about it the first time, but he gets more disgruntled if it continues. If you’re not fine with it though, he understands. He doesn’t want to make you a target. He knows what its like to be targeted by transphobic people, and he doesn’t want you to have to experience that anymore than you already have. 
  * He always lets you vent about it afterwards though. Pronouns are a basic part of human respect, and the fact that this person is knowingly disrespecting you? It’s bs. That person is lucky he doesn’t kick the shit out of them, or arrest them. He gets just as heated as you do, if not more. It’s one thing to not know, but it’s another to be purposely disrespectful.
  * If you’re super dysphoric, he’ll talk to you about ways he can help alleviate it. Whether that be holding you differently, helping you buy passing products, or whatever else: he wants you to feel good about yourself. 
  * Pride parades are his **_jam._** He loves the feeling of community that it brings, and knowing that he’s accepted. Having the pride flag wrapped around his shoulders makes him feel safe, but with you there? He feels truly blessed. Not only do people accept him for who he is, but he has _you_ who _loves_ him for who he is. Whether you wear the trans flag or the nonbinary flag, he wants you to feel the same sense of security and community that he does. If this is your first pride parade, prepare for all the pride stuff in the world. 
  * If your family doesn’t accept you, you’re always welcome in his. Blood isn’t everything. 
  * Adorabat is nonbinary, and he’s glad she has someone she can relate to!! When you come out to her, she’s super stoked. Her eyes light up like the sun: she’s so glad she’s not alone! She’s okay with any and all pronouns, honestly, She knows in her heart that her gender isn’t male or female: she’s just Adorabat! 
  * Mao Mao is a great partner to have. He understands you really well, and he’s willing to listen to the parts he doesn’t understand. He’s always there for you. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! I had a lot of fun writing this one :) I've been identifying as nonbinary for about five years now, and I've known I wasn't a guy or gal for long before that. It's been a struggle explaining it to other people, and I've felt kind of alone because of that. Constantly being misgendered by my peers has made me feel like a stranger in my own body. In fact, I constantly feel like I'm just... inhabiting a body. Like it isn't mine at all.   
> But sometimes I meet good people. People who are like me, people who are willing to listen, and I feel a little less alone. This body isn't mine, but when I talk to those people, I feel a little more at home. I feel like I can *make* this body mine, someday.   
> Anyways, thanks for the request! This was really nice to write :) I don't know how you present, or your pronouns, or what your relationship with your gender is, so I tried to write it more ambiguously! Aaaa that was kind of wordy, but I hope I got that across, haha. <3


	45. Taller! S/O: Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello! First, this is amazing~ second, could you do a taller!S/O x Mao mao? I had that in my mind all week. Reading this is like a guilty pleasure without the guilty part.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, thank you so much!! And haha, I get the feeling! Honestly, nobody writes imagines for mmhoph!! If noone else is going to do it, I guess I'll have to be the change I wanna see in the world, lmao. Thank you for the kind words! <3

  * He’s never going to let you grab anything for him. He will climb on the counters until the day he dies.
  * He likes how tall you are though. It has a lot of benefits~
  * Your height allows you to dip him really well. He likes to be dipped and kick his leg around your waist. It’s cinematic, honestly. 
  * Likes to steal your clothes. He’ll steal your hoodies when he’s cold instead of like… using a blanket. He likes the way your clothes hang off of his body. He says it’s ‘more strategically sound,’ and that he ‘can fight better in a hoodie than in a blanket’ if someone happens to sneak up on him. But when he thinks you aren’t looking, he snuggles into your clothes, breathing deeply. What a dork. 
  * Uses your height to his advantage in battle. I hope you’re strong, because he wants to formulate new battle plans with you!! He’s particularly fond of having you cup your hands to throw him in the air. (It’s actually pretty sick.)
  * If he’s trying to spot someone in a crowd, he’ll ask you to lift him up. He isn’t embarrassed about it, and he would just climb on Badgerclops if you weren’t there. 
  * He’ll still place his hand on your back to guide you through crowds and stuff. It doesn’t matter how tall you are, he does it out of habit. 
  * He isn’t emasculated by it at all though! He’s over the whole ‘small’ thing at this point, honestly. 
  * Definitely jetpacks for cuddling; at least, for the first few months. He gets a little bit more comfortable as time progresses, which is nice. Eventually he’ll let you be the big spoon! He _melts_ into your embrace. It’s a nice feeling, being held so completely. He loves it more than he’ll admit. He falls asleep almost immediately the first time you hold him like that. 
  * If you’re watching TV on your stomach, he’ll come over and lay down on your back. You think it’s a cat thing. The pressure is nice though! 
  * Likes to listen to your heartbeat when you cuddle or hug. It’s really calming to him, and your height lets him listen better. 
  * He gets kind of embarrassed when he has to ask you to lean down for a kiss. If you tease him, he’ll just pull you down to his height. 




	46. Replaced: Mao Mao & Adorabat Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I've got a good one about Adorabat, Mao and his SO are having/adopting a kid and Adorabat is worried she's being replaced. The sadder the better!

_“E_ _very girl from here to Soho loves to tell me things I don't know. Beautiful and smart, and no good for me, at all._ ” the lyrics from your travel playlist echoed through the kitchen as you and Mao Mao swayed in the kitchen. You held one another gently, thinking about the meetup you had just returned from. You relished the feeling of excitement that coursed through you. Mao hummed gently to the song, bringing you out of your trance. He kissed you quickly, commanding your attention. 

“I think that went really well. What about you?” he asked.

“Yeah,” you whispered, “I really like the two. I think they’re meant to be with us, you know?” You looked into his eyes, and he smiled gently.

“I think so too. Do you think they’d do okay in Pure Heart Valley? I want to take them away from that life, and start over, but do you think they’d be willing to? It’s a big change,” he worried. He tried to mask it, but you could see through his blaseness. 

“I think they’ll be okay. They seemed really excited to meet us, and I don’t think it was just because of the free food,” you joked quietly. He chuckled, prodding you to continue. “I don’t think the transition will be easy, but I really think we’re meant to be family.”

“Should we call Val? Let her know we’re ready to move forward then?” 

You laughed into his chest. You couldn’t blame him for being so excited: the kids really felt like yours already! Two genets, years 5 and 8, who had been in emergency foster care. The foster parents were exclusively emergency, and the parents completely relinquished their rights. Their CPS worker decided adoption would be a better route, rather than shuffle them around foster homes. You guys were looking to adopt, and after dozens of meetings, you two finally heard about these two. They were cute, to say the least. You thought they were cats at first! The five-year-old,Tik, hardly came up to your thigh. He was quiet and carried a little stuffed aoudad doll around. Mao Mao bonded with him a lot over that, telling the genet about his own stuffed cat. The kid was shy at first, but he warmed up to Mao Mao after that. The eight-year-old, Tak, was harder to get to know. She had been raising Tik for years, her own parents throwing them on the street when she was 6. Underneath her hard exterior, you could see she has a heart of gold. It takes a lot to raise someone at such a young age! It’s been about a month since the first meeting, but you guys are ready to move forward. 

“I was thinking the same thing.” you giggled. 

Your phone paused its gentle tune, switching songs. Yet in that brief second of silence, you heard a whimper. You turned your head towards the kitchen entrance, spotting Adorabat. Tears welled up in her eyes, wings wiping tears from her eyes. Concerned, you & Mao moved away from one another.

“Adorabat, what’s wrong?” He asked. 

She flew away, cry forcing its way through her vocalcords. She flew to her room, slamming the door before either of you could catch her. ‘What’s wrong? Was she hurt? Was she embarrassed about something?’ your mind was a whirlwind as you tried to figure out why she would be crying. You couldn’t figure it out. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Mao Mao wondered aloud. He stared at the door before glancing at Badgerclops. He only shrugged in response. Now all three of you were staring at the door, confused yet concerned. 

“This will be good practice for you two,” Badgerclops said, turning back to his video game. You shrugged, raising your eyebrows at Mao in acknowledgment. He sighed, motioning you forward. Time to figure out what hurt her. 

You stepped towards the door, knocking softly: “Adorabat? What’s wrong sweetheart?” 

You received a reply of complete and utter silence. ‘Good progress,’ you thought sarcastically. You knocked again. “Adorabat? You don’t have to open the door, we just wanna talk.” 

…

“Did I do something wrong?” her voice floated out through the cracks. It was soft, her words shaky and unsure. You sat down next to the door, Mao Mao looking at the door with his eyebrows folded. 

“No, of course not honey. Why do you think you did something wrong?” You ran your hands along the worn wood of the doorframe. You wondered if she was doing the same thing on the other side. 

“Am I not good enough for you guys?” 

“You’re perfect for us. What’s this about, Adorabat?” 

“Why are you guys getting new kids then? Why do you need more? Aren’t I good enough?” Her voice cracked. You could practically see the tears dripping down her face as she spoke, despite the wooden barrier that divided you. You could hear her hit her wings against the ground: “If you guys get more kids, you’ll forget about me! I just wanna be good enough for you guys.”

Mao Mao moved from his place against the wall, sitting down by the door. He crossed his legs, leaning against the door. “You are good enough for us, Adorabat. You always have been. You’re our kid, first and foremost,’ he spoke. His rich voice was comforting to you, and you only hoped Adorabat found the same solace in his words. 

“Then why are you guys adopting more?” 

“Well, remember when we adopted you, Adorabat? Do you remember that feeling of finding your real family? How much joy you felt?” he asked. A quiet “uh-huh” floated from beneath the door. You ran your hands along the carpet, listening intensely. 

“Well, we want to give more kids, kids just like you, that feeling. You’re always going to be our kid Adorabat, and this won’t change that. They aren’t gonna take us away from you. If anything, you’ll just have two new siblings,” he explained. 

For about 30 seconds, all you could hear was quiet. No sniffling, no reply, nothing. You and Mao glanced at one another nervously. Then, the lock jiggled. A slow turn of the knob, and there she was. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, and her nose ran furiously. You picked her up, rising to your feet. You held her close, Mao Mao coming in for a hug too. She cried into your shoulder. “Promise?” She gasped out the word, as though she had no air to speak with. You and Mao responded quickly in unison, “We promise.” She nodded. 

“Gold-star parenting! Wish I had that when I was little,” Badgerclops yelled from the living room. Mao Mao rolled his eyes, but remained quiet. “Wanna go get an icecream?” you asked. 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Come on, let’s go get you one. And you can come along on our next meeting, see if you like them. We think you will, but we wanna make sure,” he said. She nodded, tears still flowing gently. 

You walked to the kitchen, grabbing your phone off the counter. The phone still played its music softly. You placed it in your back pocket before putting your hand on Adorabat’s back once again. Her breaths began to even out as you walked to the Aerocycle, Mao Mao in tow. Mao Mao resumed his humming, enjoying the new song. 

…

…

“Can I have two scoops?”


	47. ASD! S/O: Tanya Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Your ADD s/o post made me really happy. Could I ask for ASD s/o with Mao Mao and/or Tanya Keys if that's not too much trouble? Also your blog is a blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Thank you so much!! Here’s Tanya for you <3 I’ll be posting one for Mao Mao later this week!] 

  * It’s really beneficial for both of you when she finds out you’re on the spectrum. A lot of her jokes are sarcastic and teasing, but she never does it with the intent to hurt! She never wants to hurt you, or make you feel as though you’ve been left out of a joke. 
  * Eye contact actually makes _her_ really uncomfortable too, so hey: No pressure there! 
  * Sensory QUEEN
  * She loves textured objects. She has a nice, light gold blanket that she carries in the back of her truck. It’s very soft, and running your palms over it is heavenly. 
  * Will totally buy/steal anything you want. Cool fidget in that window? Check your pockets, because now you have one. (Hell, she’ll probably steal one for herself, too!)
  * She’s a goddess at reading body language, yours in particular. She’s always the first to notice & take action when you seem overwhelmed or overstimulated. 
  * Also great at recognizing when you’re understimulated! She keeps a bunch of stuff in her travel bag for you. 
  * She _**immediately**_ shuts down anyone talking poorly about you. She’s usually very relaxed in confrontation, but in this situation, she gets really cold. A simple ‘shut the hell up about my partner,’ is usually enough. Her glare is as sharp as broken glass.
  * If you tend to ‘same-food’... congrats! She does too, although not as intensely. She’ll get into moods where she’ll eat the same thing for a few months straight. You know this photo? 



  


That happens like, every time you guys shop together. Tanya thinks it’s hilarious. 

  * Great at figuring out what you need during meltdowns! Need to be held? Her arms are open. Need to be alone? She’ll be scrolling through her phone in the living room while you center yourself. Need a blanket? Here’s five. 
  * She’s good at reminding you to take care of yourself. She doesn’t baby you, of course, but she knows how hard it can be to remember all aspects of self-care. Hell, she forgets to drink water and brush her teeth all the time! 
  * It’s hard to form a consistent routine, considering the life that you guys live. You’re constantly moving from town to town, and you never know when you’re gonna get a lead on who you’re hunting. It’s stressful, but she tries to form a routine with you, however small. Whether it be having the same celebratory dinner, or leaving for the next town at the same time each morning, or even having a travel playlist: it’s a very nice effort, and it helps you both mentally. 
  * Talk to her about your special interest!!! She loves how passionate you get about it!! Even if you’re not a talker, she’s excited to engage with it! Watching its source material, watching a documentary on it, anything! It doesn’t matter how obscure or ‘weird’ it it. If it makes you happy, it makes her happy too. 
  * You never need to mask around her. She loves you! Sometimes, she wishes she could see the world through your eyes. She loves the way you think, the way you show emotion, and how deeply you love. Your neurodivergency brings a little bit more color to her world: she couldn’t imagine you being any different. <3 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient! Y'all know when you hit an interest really hard, and then you kinda burn yourself out on it? That's what happened to me, haha. Updates will probably be a little bit slower now that I'm back in school, but I'm excited to be back! <3


	48. Short! S/O - Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Mao Mao with an S/O who’s short? & Hey, I have a request, I don't really know why, I'm just curious to know what Mao Mao would be like if his s/o was smaller than him :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got two requests for Mao Mao with a short S/O, so I decided to combine them into one! Enjoy!

  * If you thought he had an ego before, you should see him now.
  * He’s always been really insecure about his height; fortunately, he’s gotten better about it since the reunion with Shin Mao. However, he still retains a lot of insecurity around it. So you being shorter than him? He thinks it's great! 
  * He loves to pick you up and hold you and stuff. He’d still do that if you were taller, of course, but he loves that he can do it naturally with your height. It makes him feel really strong and important. 
  * Contrary to what you might think, he never gets worried about whether or not you can hold your own in case of emergency. He never underestimates you just because you’re small! He knows you can still kick ass: your height doesn’t nullify that. 
  * Loves grabbing things off the top shelf for you?? He still needs to climb the counters to get to it, but he still gets an ego boost. You don’t understand. Nobody does. 
  * He gets it if you hate when people make fun of your height. It gets real old real fast, and nobody knows that better than him. He’ll probably get snippy with anyone who jokes about it at your expense. He won’t call them out directly, but there’s always just enough snark in his words to let the other person know that it's time to shut up. 
  * He loves seeing you in his pajamas!! He loves the way they hang off of your body, and there’s something almost… _possessive_ , about the way he watches you move. Animalistic, even. He gets a little handsy in the morning whenever you wear one of his nightshirts. 
  * Hugs are incredible with him!! He’s very strong, so it’s like you’re being wrapped in a very nice blanket. He’s just so soft and strong, you could honestly fall asleep in his arms. 
  * He likes to hold you to his chest at night while he reads. It’s nice because he can actually read over your shoulder without craning his neck. If you ask, he’ll even read to you out loud. It’s an incredible feeling, honestly. You can _feel_ his voice rising up through his body as you lay against his chest. In between pages, he’ll place gentle kisses on your shoulders. Innocent actions, but intimate all the same. 
  * Overall, he welcomes the height difference with open arms. Literally. 




	49. Confession - Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How about Mao Mao confession to his s/o that he has a crush on them?

He shouldn’t have chosen such a thin cloth for this picnic, he knew it. Small threads littered the grass as he nervously picked at the blanket. He couldn’t help it, he was just so anxious. He had decided that this would be the day where he finally confessed to you, sweeping you off your feet and into his heart. Your favourite meal was stored in the cooler, kept at optimal temperature due to the thick insulation of its container. He glanced briefly at his gloves, wondering whether it would be smart to put them on until you arrived. However, he continued to tear at the blanket. ‘Hopefully they’ll get here soon,’ he thought. At that very moment, you arrived. He stood up quickly to wave you over, inadvertently taking the edge of the blanket with him. He fumbled to replace the objects he had accidentally taken with him during his scramble. Flushed with embarrassment, he greeted you as you got to his set up. 

“Hey, I’m glad you showed up!” he smiled as you sat down beside him. 

“Of course, you know I’d never bail on you. I never knew this place existed though, it’s super pretty. How’d you find it?” 

“Oh, uh, you know. I was just exploring the other day, and I thought you’d like it here,” he explained. His eyes flitted around the scenery as he spoke. The words fell out of his mouth quickly, as though he weren’t putting much thought into his words. 

“Are you okay, Mao Mao? You seem sorta out of it.” You grew concerned at his behavior. What did he want to talk about? Was he okay? Your thoughts swirled around inside your head, echoing a concern that you dare not say out loud. He would tell you in time. 

“Yeah, I just had something I wanted to talk to you about. It’s nothing bad, just…” his voice trailed off. “Let’s eat first, actually.” 

You nodded hesitantly. 

He seemed to loosen up as you two ate together. The casual atmosphere was relaxing for both of you, assuaging your worries of peril and calming his worries of rejection. A relaxed silence fell over you two after laughing about a childhood story. Silence was never a problem with you two. Mao Mao had always said that silence brings trust. 

“You know you’re very important to me, right?” His voice took an unusually soft tone. He stared into the distance, eyes tracing the outlines of faint clouds. You hummed an affirmative reply, urging him to continue. 

“You’re one of the most important people in my life. And initially, I just thought you were a really close friend. And I still think you are, and hopefully you always will be. But recently, I’ve been thinking that it might be more than just that. You’re so strong, and funny, and unbelievably beautiful. You’ve been a rock for me these past few years, keeping me strong when I want to break, but still keeping me soft enough to love the world. And I can’t explain how much I appreciate that. I want to be able to do the same for you. Sometimes I lay awake at night, thinking about you. I don’t think that’s something that friends are supposed to do.”

He took a deep breath before continuing. 

“I think I want to be more than just friends. I understand if you don’t feel the same, but I want you to know this. I want to explore this feeling with you.” He spoke slowly, emphasizing the words he deemed important. He continued to stare at the horizon, as though afraid of what he would see in your eyes. After a moment of silence, he swallowed before turning to you. 

“Do you want to explore this too?”


	50. The Big Reveal - Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: GOD that proposal post is the cutest thing I’ve ever read. How would Mao Mao break the news to his family? How would they react to finding out?

  * He calls his mom first to break the news to her! She’s super excited for him! She asks if he’s told anyone else yet, and he responds with a simple, ‘no, not yet.” 

  * She’s been the most involved in his life, so he thought she should be the first person in his family to know. 

  * He texts his sisters all at once to let them know. They have a big group chat which he checks fairly regularly. They’re all super happy for him too! They all congratulate him in their own way. 

  * Minori even offers to cater for the wedding! He appreciates everyone’s support, and he promises to relay the info to you. 

  * He...never tells his dad. He’s not exactly ready for that conversation, you know? He isn’t embarrassed of you! It’s just… every conversation with his dad is incredibly taxing. He figures someone will tell him eventually. When his dad wants to talk to him, he’ll have to be the one to reach out. 

  * The rest of his family gets the news through his mom and sisters, and they’re all very supportive! Individual, congratulatory texts are sent to the both of you. You’re glad that you’re so well liked by his family, and Mao Mao’s glad that everyone is so vocal about their approval. They aren’t well known for being emotionally vocal, so the fact that they’re reaching out at all? It’s relieving. 

  * Shin Mao takes about 2 months to reach out. He doesn’t call, and Mao Mao just assumes that he doesn’t care. Eventually though, he sends a text. It’s short, but he’s surprised he reached out at all. 

  * “Congratulations on the engagement, Mao. They’re a good fit for you. I hope you will be happy. They will be a great member of the Mao clan.” 

  * It’s better than nothing, he supposes. He briefly considers asking his dad walk him down the aisle, but he shoves down the thought quickly. He decides that he’ll talk to you about it first and get your opinion first. 

  * Overall, his family is very happy for the both of you! He’s excited for the wedding, and he can’t wait to call himself your husband.





	51. Hairless Cat! S/O: Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: your ask box seems to be closed on your tumblr, or at least I can't find it, so I'll drop my request here bfyudksbvfjdsvx- What if s/o was was a hairless cat? i think it'd be kinda interesting to see how he'd handle the whole 'hairless cats are ugly and mean' stereotype and stuff like how they get cold easier or can't be in the sun for too long without getting sunburnt. (sorry i rlly like hairless cats aaa) thanks-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I'm back!! Sorry for the giant hiatus everyone!! Hopefully I should be posting regularly again! This was very fun to write, (I love hairless cats!!!) and I can't wait to fill the next request! I love you all so much. Thank you for all of the love and support <3]

  * He’s had a lot of experience with all sorts of animals, so you’re not the strangest person he’s seen: not by a long shot. Not to mention, he grew up in a cat-dominated city. Some of his more distant family members are Peterbalds, as well! He has a very deep respect for hairless cats, and he has plenty of experience with them. 

  * That’s not to say he views y’all accurately, though. At least, not at first. 

  * He actually bows to you the first time you two meet. Hairless cats are typically royalty where he’s from! 

  * He’s very confused when he looks up and _doesn’t_ see you wearing gold jewelry, or bearing the traditional tattoos. It’s an... awkward few moments of eye contact. You don’t understand why he’s bowing, and he doesn’t understand why you look so... normal? Civilian-like? Why are you dressed so casually? 

  * He follows you around for a little while out of habit. He thinks he has to protect you. You must be royalty in disguise, right? There’s no way a hairless cat is just another citizen! You have to be some sort of royal family member in disguise. Maybe you’re on a secret mission? Yeah, that has to be it! He follows you from the shadows, ready to protect you from danger at a moment's notice. 

  * You eventually convince him that you’re just a normal cat and god, he’s embarrassed. 

  * He thinks you’re really cool, honestly. There aren’t many furless mammals around, so it’s really cool to see natural skin. He views it as a symbol of strength and individuality. 

  * Adorabat loves to paint on you since it’s easier to get the paint off! The little paint swirls stand out so well on your skin, and you can't help but giggle at the starry-eyed look she gets. It's like painting on a breathing canvass to her!

  * She got so excited when you mentioned tattoos and their significance in your culture: she likes to pretend she’s giving you pretty tattoos now! 

  * Mao Mao loves the bond you two share. It makes him fall so much deeper in love with you. She's practically his kid, after all. 

  * Mao Mao will absolutely defend you from bigoted folks. You look a little different from everyone else: so what? What’s their issue with that? Are they really so close minded that they can’t even fathom a different genetic structure? He gets really heated about it. He hates it when people judge you right off the bat, condemning you without getting to know you. He will throw down with someone over it, if you let him. 

  * He honestly doesn’t understand where the “ugly and mean,” stigma comes from. You’re so kind...how could anyone perceive you differently? Why make such broad, negative generalizations about people they don’t even know? And you’re so pretty! 

  * He loves how naturally social you are! You’re always someone he can come to when he isn’t feeling his greatest, and he treasures that so much. 

  * He buys you a little parasol to help you weather the sun. It makes even more people stare, but honestly, it’s better than getting a sunburn! It ends up becoming a key piece of your aesthetic. Some people think you're a witch at this point. You don't bother correcting them. 

  * The most embarrassing moment of your guys relationship was when you got up from the couch, only to reveal a small oil stain. Despite the embarrassment, you both had a big laugh about it. You remember the way he doubled over, laughing until he wheezed. He tried to stop himself from laughing by putting his paws over his snout, but once you assured him that it _was, in fact hilarious,_ he took his paws away and laughed for ages. You laughed along with him despite the raging blush of embarrassment. It’s a very fond memory that really solidified your relationship’s trust. You ended up changing your diet that day anyways. Oily skin isn't fun, anyways. 

  * He always picks at your food while you eat. He claims he’s just trying it, but it happens every night! He actually just likes the high quality ingredients he uses in your food. 

  * He ends up switching his diet over to yours as well to make things easier. It makes him feel fancy, anyways. 

  * He tries his hardest to get you to blush. He thinks it's adorable!! He loves how easy he can gauge his advancements as well. You can't fake a blush! And you can't hide yours!

  * He gets really nervous in the winter. I mean, he gets cold in winter, and he grows a whole new coat for it! He can’t imagine how chilly you get. He totally goes overboard when buying clothes for you. Most of your closet consists of parkas, scarves, and thermals. 

  * Wakes up early to start the fireplace in the morning once winter hits. 

  * He loves to give you forehead kisses. He thinks it’s cute when you flex your “brows” at him in response. He can’t help but snort at the patterns it makes, and he ends up poking you whenever you respond that way. It’s a sweet little inside joke. 

  * He honestly thinks clothes fit you super well? Skin-tight stuff is mesmerizing. The way it clings so effortlessly to your frame, without a single hair marring the cling of the fabric...it’s incredible to him. He's enchanted. 

  * He loves to hold you. The feel of fur on skin is weird, but it’s become a comforting feeling to him. He loves to trace little patterns on you when you cuddle. 

  * Which is very unfortunate if you’re ticklish. His fur always seems to drag across your skin in a way that makes you giggle!! And he knows what he’s doing!! He’s so stubborn about it as well. He won’t stop until you call a time-out. 

  * He smiles every time you yawn. He thinks you’re cute. 

  * He wants to draw on you, but he has no artistic talent. He’s too shy to learn!! He hates not being perfect at first attempt, and well...art is a honed skill. He loves the idea of painting night skies on your back, and making sharpie tattoos for you, but it’ll probably never happen. 

  * You can convince him to write on you, though! He does great calligraphy. 

  * Sometimes he’ll write little poems on your wrist, or your sides. He likes to do this when you’re sleeping, for two reasons. A.) So he doesn’t get embarrassed or flustered about it, and B.) So you have a nice surprise when you wake up! 

  * They’re short, but sweet. 

  * He’s actually a really good poet! Most of the things he writes on you are of his own creation. 




  
_Beauty isn't seen by eyes._

_It's felt by hearts,_

_Recognized by souls,_

_In the presence of love_

  * Overall, he thinks you’re gorgeous. He won’t hesitate to defend you from bigoted people, and he’s always here to help you with any accommodations you may need. You’re beautiful. He loves you so much, and he feels so lucky to have you by his side. He’ll do anything for you!





	52. Feral! S/O: Tanya Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Might sound weird, but a feral SO? Like living dirty and rough in the wild and not entirely understanding social norms. Can be paired with whoever you’d deem the most interesting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Anon, I adore this request. It SPEAKS to me. Paired with Tanya (shes my wifeee) and Snugglemagne will be in a future chapter!]

You flex your hands nervously, eyes darting around the unfamiliar building. The lights are damn-near blinding, and you fight off every urge to run out the back door. You search for your girlfriend quietly, praying for her swift return. The gentle click of claws along the hardwood cause you to whip your head around, staring at the source of the noise. You make eye contact with the source: a small gopher man. You bare your teeth at him, running your tongue along your canines. He takes a step back, wincing at the blaise ferocity. You slowly let your lips relax before twitching your nose at him in greeting. He’s small: he isn’t a threat. You continue to stare at the small man, eyes roaming his small form. What a tiny little creature. How has he survived this long? He mouths words at you in a language you don’t understand, and you turn to look elsewhere. He continues to speak, but you don’t bother taking the time to decipher its meaning. You can hear him walk away, and you feel a rush of satisfaction course through you. He wasn’t a horrible person, but why would he bother talking to you? It’s loud enough in here already. You shake your fur out, eagerly awaiting your lovers return. A few people turn to stare at you once more, but you don’t mind. You flash them a smile, and they turn away quickly. They scurry off to another corner of the room, eager to escape your unwavering gaze. 

‘Why do people do that?’ you wonder, ‘what’s the point of staring, if not to garner a response?’ You shift your legs, growing tired of standing. A dark-furred monkey moves from their seat, gesturing towards it with their drink. Were they offering you a seat? You shake your head gently, waving them to sit down again.

“Don’t need to sit. I’d rather stand,” you state. The monkey contorts his face into a complex expression before moving to sit down again. He shrugs at you before muttering, “suit yourself.” You can hardly understand him over the deafening roar of the music. You move forward quickly, and he jumps in alarm. 

“What does that phrase mean? Suit yourself?” you ask

“What?” he stutters. 

“Is not a suit clothing?” you pause, wondering if you said that correctly, “a suit is clothing. Why would I dress myself for declining an unwanted offer?” You tilt your head, leaning down to make eye contact with the small primate. You open your eyes widely, searching his face for a response. 

“Chill, babe. You’re gonna kill the poor thing!” Joyful laughter brings you out of your interrogation. There she is. You rise from your crouch, and you can faintly hear a breath of relief whisper its way out of the animal. You choose to ignore the fear. It’s more polite to ignore prey’s fear, right? You move towards your girlfriend, burying your snout into her neck. She giggles again, running her claws through your dense fur. You hum contently. 

“Did you get what you were looking for?” you muse.

“Yeah, the guy is hiding out at 1475 Emerald Lane. You have fun over here?” 

“No, not really,” you respond. She laughs, although you can’t discern what she could possibly find entertaining about the statement. You smile anyway, happy to hear her laugh. 

“You’re so blunt, I love it. Come on, Beast. Let’s get you out of this joint.” 

You twitch your nose at the affectionate nickname. She puts her hand on the small of your back before waving to the monkey behind you: “They’re really sweet, I promise!” she yells. You duck under the door frame, glad to be out in the open again. You don’t like being confined with so many other people. You never know who’s going to snap, or when a disaster could happen. You lean down to kiss her forehead, eager to be next to her again. She pats your head gently, returning the gesture. 

“Are we going tonight? Or tomorrow?” you ask. 

“Tomorrow, probably. I’m tired,” she mutters. She locks her hands with yours, pulling you along with her. She’s too small to actually pull you, but you decide to walk with her anyways. Anything for her. Even being weak. She smiles at you: “You’re getting better at this whole social thing,” she jabs. You attempt to smile, although it probably comes off more aggressive than intended. She smiles anyways, happy to see you try so hard. 

“So I was digging around, and I found a place I think you’ll really love. It’s a Japanese place, yeah? So, of course, they’ve got all the good, raw fish for you.” She waves her free hand around as she talks. You hum, delighted. She continues where she left off, turning around to face you: “But here’s the thing: they also serve bone marrow!” You wag your tail excitedly. It’s been a really long time since you’ve gotten to eat marrow. You bonk heads with her, and she holds your head in place to place a kiss on your nose. You huff, shaking your fur out playfully. You nudge her forward, eager to eat, and she grabs your hands happily. She walks backwards, swinging your hands together playfully. You stick your tongue out at her, watching carefully for potential obstacles. 

“You excited, Vicious?” She teases. 

“Absolutely,” you hum. “Have you ever had marrow? Or is that just a wild thing?” 

“Nah,” she shrugs, “but I’m down to try it. What’s it like, anyways? I didn’t even know that shit was edible.” 

You snicker at her words before speaking: “You would be surprised at just how much you can eat. Bone marrow is good. Soft, slightly fatty, but not…”You speak slowly, taking time to choose your words. There’s so many words to choose from, it’s often overwhelming. You pick the most appropriate word as quickly as you can. She waits patiently for you to speak, and you feel a warmth flow through you at the kind gesture. “It’s not...chewy like fat. Real nutty, has a little bit of sweetness, super rich. You’ll like it.” 

“Sounds dope,” she muses. She smiles at you, and you detect a hint of pride. Is she proud of you? 

“Tanya?” you whisper.

She stops in her tracks, looking up at you: “What’s up, Brute?”

“I love you.”

She giggles, pulling you along once again. “I love you too, (Y/N).”


	53. Feral! S/O: Snugglemagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same feral prompt I did for Tanya, but this time with Snugglemagne! Being around Snugglemagne has definitely allowed the reader to absorb more complex mannerisms, but they still have their weak spots in communication. This was fun to write!

You stretch yourself out along the cool cement, relishing the icy feel of rock on skin. 

“And now, my dearest, Nocturne No. 2 in E Flat Major,” he bubbles. He wiggles his fingers, rolling his wrists soon after. He then shakes his shoulders gently, as though preparing for the physical toll of the song. He sneakily peers at you from the corner of his eye, leaning forwards once he confirms your viewership. He places his large paws down on the ivory keys, takes a deep breath, and finally begins to play. 

‘Ah, I’ve heard this before,’ you think. You keep your thoughts to yourself as he plays the classic lullaby, reveling in its serenity. You fold your arms under your head, settling yourself into a more comfortable position. You watch as his large paws nimbly move across the ivory keys, and you wonder how he achieved such a delicate demeanor. How can such a large predator be full of such gentility? Was it a matter of his upbringing? Would he thrive in the wild, as you have? Or are his manners and affection for softness a core part of his DNA? Would he be killed if he had been born alongside you? So many thoughts, so little answers. You put the morbid thoughts out of your mind to focus once more on the nocturnal song. 

His soft paws linger on the keys as the final note rings throughout the room. His shoulders remain tense as the lovely noise dampens itself before releasing the tension. He looks towards you as he straightens his back, as though waiting for something. He watches you expectantly.   
Ah, right. Clapping. You never quite got that concept. You push yourself upwards from your reclined position, awkwardly mashing your hands together to produce the desired sound. 

“Ah, thank you, thank you!” He bows deeply from his seat, relishing the praise. “Did you enjoy that delightful tune, my love?” 

You hum an acknowledgement, blinking slowly to signal your happiness. He doesn’t return the blink, although you understand that such practices aren’t normalized in his culture. Unfortunate. “I think that’s my favourite one you’ve played for me,” you drawl. 

“Oh, how delightful!” he chimes, “why do you think that is, exactly?” 

You pause. Why do you like that song so much. You hum deeply, pondering your response. He drums his fingers anxiously against his thighs as he waits for your answer. 

“Well,” you start, “it reminds me of you. It takes something that is supposed to be intimidating and horrifying, and turns it into a gentle art. Where I come from, night is dangerous. If you’re prey, you will likely be slaughtered at night.” You move to sit back down, and he shivers at your grim confession. You continue: “Predators rule the night. Lions, like you, are one of the top predators in the feral world. You are a lion. You are supposed to be intimidating. Scary. Murderous. Feared. Yet you are kind and gentle. You are the exact opposite of what you are supposed to be. Nighttime is supposed to be dangerous. Intimidating. Scary. Feared. This song shows a different side. You are this song.”

He smiles, “Well, you aren’t perfect at English by any means yet, but you do get your point across. Very well spoken, my love!”

You dip your head, twitching your ears at the warm, eloquent praise: “Thank you, my love.” 

He stands up from his cushioned seat, walking towards you in large strides. He dips down to your level, cape flowing out with the force of the wind. He cups your face with his large paws, and you allow yourself to melt into the affection. He bumps his forehead to yours in a feline show of affection: one that you can both understand. You place your own paws over his, sighing deeply at both the mutual understanding and his warm embrace. 

“I love you,” you purr. 

“I love you too, my dearest (Y/N).” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing for Snugglemagne! I absolutely adore his personality, and I love writing for such an extravagant, yet polite, character. Plus, I adore using pet names.


	54. Florist - Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Mao Mao with timid fluffy animal s/o that works as a florist. Love to see something with a damsel in distress situation, bet Mao Mao would jump at that chance to please.

You wrap the rough twine around the stems of your flowers, tying them together gently. You hum along gently to the music playing through your shop, swinging your legs to the beat of the music. You pick up a single hyacinth, moving it over to make another bouquet. You repeat the process, picking up flowers one-by-one. It’s difficult to make such large decorations when you have such tiny paws! Most people would think that a field mouse would be perfect for the job, and to an extent, they’d be right. It goes without saying that being a florist has been your life goal; however, it sure does take a while! You watch Ol’ Blue walk past the wide glass of your shop, and you wave gently at him. He spares you a rare smile and a wave before moving along to his own workspace. You swing your legs with a newfound happiness. Yes, you really do love working here. 

Suddenly, your paws are wet. You look around your desk to find the source, only to spy your water thimble on its side. That’s...strange. How did it fall over? Maybe you hit it when you were picking up a flower? But...that doesn’t make sense. It fell over while you were tying the flowers, and you didn’t feel yourself hit it. The answer finds you before you can process it: a deafening crack rings out through your shop, leaving you dazed and confused. Dust particles hit you like a dirty tidal wave, blinding you and causing you to cough out what fragments you can. You wave your paws in front of your face, trying to remove the debris from your breathing space. Suddenly you feel yourself being lifted out of your chair, and then out of your shop. What little reprieve gained from being removed from the suffocating debris is soon replaced with fear as you’re put face to face with an extraordinarily tall monster. Your eyes dart frantically around its form, struggling to observe it directly. Three blank eyes peer into your soul, sending shivers down your spine. You’re spurred to life once you see its thick tongue dart out from between its lips. You struggle fruitlessly against its crushing grip: it seems to tighten its grip as you struggle. Yet, you can’t help but try and escape. What else can you do? Your small claws scrape uselessly against its thick scales: you doubt it can even feel the tiny assault. 

“(Y/N)!” A voice calls to you from below. 

You crane your neck as much as you can to try and find the source of the noise. Your eyes dart frantically around the town below as you try and bite back your fear. Then, your eyes land on the man of your affections. Mao Mao! Your boyfriend stares up at you with Badgerclops and Adorabat in tow. He rolls Geraldine nervously in his hand, but his eyes remain determined. You can hardly see him from this height, but you recognize your lover immediately. “Mao Mao!” you squeak back. 

“Stay calm! We’ll take care of this!” Mao Mao yells. He speaks to the rest of the team in words you can’t quite hear before they leap into action. Mao Mao’s fur ripples in the wind as he runs, causing the monster to stumble after him. You watch nervously from your place in its claws, silently hoping it doesn’t drop you in the scuffle. You’re brought out of your thoughts by Adorabat. 

“Everything’s gonna be okay!” she chirps, “Just focus on me, okay?” She flies happily around the monster’s head, careful to avoid getting too close to you. You nod, swallowing your fear. You trust her. You trust everyone here to keep you safe. You force your eyes to stay away from the action, focusing all of your attention on Adorabat. 

“Sorry about your flowers, by the way!”

You pause: “What?” 

“Yeah, I think the monster kinda, maybe ruined your shop a little bit…” she flubs, “but don’t worry! We’ll fix it! I don’t think it stepped on anything!” 

You laugh, painfully aware of how difficult it is to do so. The monster’s grip compresses your ribcage in a way that makes it hard to breathe, much less laugh. “Honey, I think that’s the least of my worries right now” you breathe. 

Then, without warning, you’re falling from the sky. The loose fabric of your clothes ripple around you as you plummet to the ground, creating a cacophony of horror. For a brief moment, you wonder if this is where you’ll die: dropped from hundreds of feet up, splattering against the pavement while your friends are forced to watch. You close your eyes tightly, praying to the universe for a miracle. 

Your body hits something, but it isn’t the unforgiving ground below. No, it’s soft and warm, cradling your body gently. You still feel the wind rush through your fur, although it no longer whips and cuts you. You tentatively open your eyes, only to be met with a wall of black, soft fur: it’s Mao Mao. He caught you. You instinctively cling tighter to his form as he sails through the air, cradling you softly all the while. He lands gracefully on the roof of a nearby building as the shock of the landing ripples through his legs. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” he asks. 

You shake your head slowly, at a complete loss for words. You reach out for one of his gloved hands, cradling it with your own. You squeeze his paw gently, and he rolls his hand around to hold your own. He moves forward, pecking your cheek quickly. 

He smiles softly: “See? I told you everything would be okay.” 

You smile back, savoring the contact. A roar from the monster causes him to whip back towards the action. The job isn’t over yet, you suppose. He makes a quick second of eye contact with you before nodding and leaping back to the scene. 

Your hero. 


	55. Multilingual! S/O - Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: what would happen if mao Mao's S/O were to be multiligual and used names like "mon Ange" and "mi amor para siempre"? how would he react? would he also try and learn the languages?

  * Oh, Mao Mao is multilingual too! Well, he’s actually bilingual: English and Mandarin are his two languages.

  * He doesn’t know Spanish or French that well though, save for a few words like “yes” and “hello.” 

  * So, he absolutely has to Google Translate your petnames. 

  * He’s not gonna ask you what they mean, of course. He’s too prideful for that! 

  * His history is a complete mess of misspellings. 

  * “Monage google translate” 

  * “Manoj google translate” 

  * “Monaje google translate” 

  * He’s elated when he finally figures out how to spell it, but he’s quickly reduced to a flustered mess once he reads what it means. 

  * Him? An angel? 

  * Okay, you’ve got him hooked now. He starts secretly writing down the pet names you use for him so that he can look them up later. 

  * If you look through his dresser, you’ll find hundreds of scrap papers, littered with poorly spelled terms of endearment. 

  * It’s like a little game to him, and he never wants to stop playing. 

  * You can tell when exactly he learns the meaning to a word. The first time you use it, he might smile a little bit. But one day, he’ll just get really flustered about you using it. 

  * He decides early on that he wants to learn Spanish. He’s such a romantic that you’d think he wants to learn French; however, he just...loves the way that Spanish rolls of the tongue. He thinks it sounds nicer. 

  * Also, he hates how many vowels French uses! He thinks it’s annoying. He’ll absolutely tease you about it when you guys are farther into your relationship. 

  * He loves sharing a common language with you that no one else in Pure Heart Valley knows. It's like a little secret language where you two can be private. 

  * (Badgerclops knows Spanish, but Mao Mao doesn’t need to know that. BC honestly thinks it’s nice that Mao Mao can be so open and loving with you. He also likes to listen in on the tea when y’all talk shit about people in Spanish.) 

  * Mao Mao sounds _really_ good when he speaks Spanish. You really have to hold yourself back from kissing him sometimes. 

  * If you’re not a native English speaker, he’s 100% ready to help you if you ever forget a word in English. 

  * He’s not as helpful with idioms, though. Like, the ones he thinks of always get the point across, but it’s never the exact one you’re looking for. 

  * Sometimes Snugglemagne will send him wine-drunk texts in French, and he’ll always come to you for translation. 

  * “Is he in trouble? Does he need our help?”

  * “No, I think he’s just ranting to you about his ex.” 

  * “Does he need help with his ex?” 

  * “No, I mean from what I can tell, he just misses him? Everything is misspelled.” 

  * “Is it really? I mean, it looks fine to me. Isn’t French just vowel soup?” he teases.

  * You punch him lightly, “Tais-Toi!” 

  * He chuckles, “Wanna spell that one out for me?”





End file.
